The Good Child
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: A good spirit somehow slipped into the murky depths of Hell. What happens when Death can't bring himself to kill it? YYY
1. In The Darkness, I belong

The Good Child  
  
Black. Black and black and an endless abyss of nothingness all around him. An emptiness that takes the light and sucks it into the bloody pits of demons. Rips its life to shreds in the jaws of hate and evil and nothingness and swirls around and around and around you until you go insane with the thoughts that you will never get out. You will always be in this hell, this chasm of blind screams that eats away at your soul.  
  
He sat in fear like he always did. Quivering with the fear that he would feel the pain that all of those screams was in at this very moment. Death was thrusting its black claws into the chests of those other souls and ripping out their still beating hearts.  
  
He could see it. He could see the blood dripping down form the heart that was ripped from his chest falling down into the shadows beyond his very slim sight. He could see his ripped flesh smelling of decay and turning black at the edges after cooling. If he really did have any sight. Maybe all he was seeing he was making up so that he didn't go insane.  
  
Maybe he already was insane.  
  
That fear and trembling panic sat eating away at his thoughts, his soul one giant and massive convulsion.  
  
It was coming for him.  
  
Death was spending its time courting the other evil souls around him, pulling them into an eternal hell writhing in fire and torture and an endless pit of no hope. Hopelessness and futile escape.  
  
This was their fate.  
  
His mind was tortured with the screams that he couldn't see. The inhuman cry of the demons all around him, finding other souls and eventually coming for him.  
  
His cheeks were long since covered in stains from tears. He couldn't give any more tears now, though. They were all gone. They left him alone in this endless hell of blackness and unknowing long, long ago.  
  
Wasn't he a good child when he was alive? Didn't he always listen to his elders and do what he was told? What was he doing here?  
  
Maybe the theory of original sin was true. Maybe all humans were doomed to this fate.  
  
He shuddered. A growl, some sort of rumbling and vibration that traveled through his spiritual spine like wild-fire emanated from a bottomless well of stark red blood.  
  
He huddled into himself again. It was here. A strange sound vibrated in the back of his throat.  
  
A whimper. He was whimpering. He didn't want his soul to die yet. He didn't want to feel this eternal pain.  
  
Ruby eyes snapped open in front of him. Distant and slowly, deliberately closing the space between them and its prey.  
  
The growl continued, becoming louder as it became closer. What kind of demon was this?  
  
This creature came into his line of sight, a tiny sphere that seemed to encompass only him.  
  
He was starring at himself, an inverted mirror that reflected his image, now demonic and evil. The crimson eyes that were boring down upon him were cut from the hardest of steel, cold and calculating and cruel.  
  
This strange image of himself, and yet not himself, circled him as if it were a cat, lethal and exact and filled with feline grace. Muscles rippled beneath the black and midnight blue leather. It circled him in this cat- like fashion, eyes level with his own. No, with his neck. The demon was watching the artery pulsing with blood.  
  
Fangs glistened expectantly.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, you're not real! You are an apparation! A manifestation of my mind to entertain me! To keep me from going insane! You're not REAL!!!" He cried this out over and over again, making himself believe.  
  
The creature laughed, a voice so low it melted the marrow of his bones to honey and rum and yet so cold it would freeze moonshine.  
  
"Believe what you want," its scratchy voice hissed, "but you don't have a choice. You are _mine _."  
  
And with that, the demon lunged at him, screeching its cry and lust for blood. His blood. He cried out when the deathly strong hands gripped onto his wrists, thrusting him into the solid black shadows beneath him.  
  
A sharp nail dug into his neck, and an icy tongue ran across the velvet scarlet as it gushed out. Gods, those lips were so cold. The demon's entire body was one giant glacier looming on top of him.  
  
He blinked. Just like that, the creature jumped off of him as if he were on fire. Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't just imagining his nerves aflame and lighted with agony.  
  
The demon that was death continued to circle him, a tiger waiting to snatch up his prey. A sick, sadistic grin with the touch of masochism flashed brilliantly, maniac eyes watching, and waiting.  
  
'Maybe he's playing with me,' he thought. 'This is just a little game.'  
  
The demon lunged again, and as last time licked a trickle of blood and left just as quickly.  
  
Yes, it was a game. But now, it looked like this game was about to end. The creature that looked so much like himself, and yet so different, finally stood and walked over to him. It was ready to pass judgement.  
  
The boy watched horrified, shaking worse than he had ever shaken before, as the human-like demon raised his hand over the boy's head. Swirls of black blood and shadows now dripped down from the exposed palm, ready to reach out and rip the life out of his soul. This firestorm of pain and agony and torture and hopelessness and defeat and submission that was all meant for him.  
  
There was no fighting it. There was no running away and there was no savior this time.  
  
There comes a time when something happens, and a little something inside of a spirit snaps. Ideas that were once opaque and vague images blurred by the fog of confusion click together and make utterly beautiful and painful sense.  
  
What was he so afraid of? Exactly, what was it? Why did people fear?  
  
The same reasons every other creature fears. For their own safety. Of course, his safety was long since ripped away from him, wasn't it? So what did he really have to fear, then? He knew what was coming.  
  
That's what made the unknown so fearful. Did it hold pain and a threat to your safety? Isn't that why prejudices started? Fear of the unknown? The strange and the shadow that covers truth?  
  
In a really sick way, it was almost funny. Why had it taken him so long to realize?  
  
He knew that he was doomed for certain death, why fear it now? Not only did he know that it was here, but he knew how it would come. Since he couldn't fight it, why have the instinct of fear for survival?  
  
So, he starred at the harsh face of death with a blank gaze. Yes, it was coming. Let it come. Maybe he wouldn't have to hear these unrelenting cries anymore. Or maybe he would become one of them.  
  
The black of blood and shadows began to encircle him, filling him with the pain that he knew was coming silently and no longer shaking with fear.  
  
Somehow, this confused death. Did this child boy have a grin on his face? "Why aren't you quivering in fear? I've had the bravest of battle-hungry warriors looked me in the eye and begged to me to spare them. Why is a mere child not showing any fear?"  
  
He didn't answer. He didn't want to. Did it really matter, this epiphany that he stumbled across? He was going to die, that was all that mattered right now anyway. Besides, he wanted those far off screams to be quiet for once.  
  
Death removed his hand and the abyss of death that was about to encircle him, lowering himself to his heals and looked at the boy in the eye. Did he find all of this funny? Was it some sort of joke to him?  
  
The demon grabbed both sides of his face and questioned him again. "Tell me!"  
  
Almost instantly, however, he released his grip and backed away.  
  
This time, though, the boy could see the red marks on the demon's hands.  
  
He looked at his own hands in slight fascination. Why hadn't he noticed it before?  
  
That sphere of sight that was always around him, it was _because_ of him! His own hands glowed with a light of milky moonlight, ivory and marble to look at.  
  
His spirit was creating it's own circle of light.  
  
"You can't touch me for very long, can you?" he asked in fascination, still starring at his own appendage.  
  
"How dare you make such an accusation!," death roared in anger, lunging at him yet again. "I am the prince of Darkness, the ruler of the dead! All cringe at my feet!"  
  
He was ready, though, this time. Laughing, he jumped right in the way and swung himself onto the back of the demon, clinging tight to the icy skin of his neck. This was all sickly amusing to the boy.  
  
The demon creature raged on, managing to scream out in agony whilst flinging the boy off his back into the shadows.  
  
"Enough of this!" he cried, throwing the black empty shades of pain and nothingness at him to eat his soul for the last and final time.  
  
The wide violet eyes of the boy sat in the endless shadows, about to die like so many others had died before him, grinning at a sick amusement that the creature was still unaware of.  
  
"Damn it," he heard death cry out, knees buckling and putting the palm of his hand down for the second time. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he destroy this one boy?  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" death demanded into the shadows.  
  
The boy walked up to the demon, still strangely fascinated by all of this. Without the fear, he could do just about anything he wanted, because he was still waiting patiently for an end. He kneeled down in front of his strange look-alike, half a smirk on his face and curiosity glowing in his eyes.  
  
He raised one of his glowing hands to the side of the demon's face to illuminate it, wanting to see the other's features. Death seemed to be in some sort of submission right now.  
  
By the gods, he was beautiful. Sick just how deceiving looks could be. High cheek bones, brilliant crimson eyes and a crown of golden bangs, spikes of black tresses tipped with ruby red. So much alike, and yet so much different.  
  
"Amazing," the boy breathed to himself.  
  
"How could one of light that looks so innocent have no fear, and find all of this so grotesquely amusing?" Death's deep voice sent delightful tingles down his spine, since now he wasn't afraid of such a depth to a tone anymore.  
  
The boy grinned. "Innocence is a fickle thing, isn't it? And it's amusing just how deceiving appearances can be."  
  
Death raised his own hand to the boy in front of him, casting shadows on that brightly illuminated face. He frowned, imitating the boy's actions. He was only darkening the boy's brilliance. That's what he was. Darkness.  
  
"I hate the dark," he whispered, almost too low to be heard.  
  
His violet eyes grew wide. "You, _hate _, it? But, aren't you _the_ dark?" This was, well, it was almost weird.  
  
"I am, and I hate it." The demon's eyes were downcast, lost in blood- stained thoughts.  
  
The boy felt sorry for the creature sitting in front of him. To be trapped in this, never able to give himself the end that he administered to so many others.  
  
He must know true fear.  
  
Tentatively, the boy softly touched death's cheek. When he tried to pull away from the strange burning sensation, the boy held his shoulders tightly. Death was now too flabbergasted and saddened to fight anymore at the moment.  
  
"It's so warm," he breathed. "It, it almost hurts."  
  
"Shh," the boy comforted, rubbing his thumb across the smooth surface. He pulled death into a warm, welcoming embrace.  
  
Was he being shown compassion? Wasn't every soul supposed to hate and fear death?  
  
It hurt because he had never felt anything warm before. This strange light was filling the dark, musty recesses of his own being. Dare he say his own soul? Was death considered a soul? This light that he was holding. For yes, his arms snaked around the boy's waist, holding on to the soft, intense brilliance of this boy.  
  
In a frightening realization, death almost gasped. He didn't want this boy to leave. He was illuminating his endless sea of blackness, and silencing the screams that were ever present in his ears.  
  
Did death have a salvation? Did death dare to, hell forbid he say it, hope?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Well, you tell me everyone. Should death dare hope? Or is this just going to be a one shot thing? As you might have guessed, it's Y/YY. Ja! 


	2. Touch Me, My Darling

The Good Child  
  
The skin of Death was so very cold. A giant glacier stuck in a frozen sea. It scratched away at his porcelain hands, trying to bite it's way through. This didn't bother the boy, though. Strangely enough, it fascinated him, and an overwhelming thought took hold. Could he make Death warm? Could he bring heat to the body that was long since forsaken?  
  
The boy kept his chest pressed firmly into that of the demon's, keeping his wide purple eyes focused on the facial features of the monster that looked so much like him.  
  
No, wait. Monster was not a good word. He didn't like that word at all. Demon angel. Yes, that one he liked.  
  
He ran his small hands over the cheeks of Death, then moved down to the chin, the nose, and forehead. He gently touched the large black eyelashes, the hard-placed eyebrows, and over the silky cold lips. Yes, he was right in his earlier suspicion. The more he touched the demon, the warmer he became.  
  
A frenzy of strange emotions was swirling in a maelstrom of activity in his stomach. This boy, this strange creation of light, why did he find a monster like him so intriguing? Yes, he believed he was a monster. He was the Boogey Man waiting in your dark closet or under your bed. He was the reason little children woke up in cold sweats at night, alone in their room. His eyes could be seen in every drop of blood, his voice evident in every blood-curdling scream.  
  
Every soul he had ever come across was terrified of him, and not one didn't beg to be spared. If they could find their voice at all. He would laugh evilly at it sometimes. Living mortals would write all of the time about their great heroes looking the End in the eye and laughing.  
  
It was all silly illusions that they made. None of it was real. They ALL quivered in fear. This boy had too, until something inside of him snapped as it had never snapped in a soul before.  
  
The demon took a hard look at the boy in front of him, whose warm chest was pressed firmly against his own, a look of hard concentration on his features. He was beautiful.  
  
No, wait. He wasn't a boy. Not really. He was a very young man, very young. Late teens, maybe. A boy by his standards, but probably not by the light's.  
  
His cold skin was teeming with dizzying sensations. Heat was moving into him at an agonizingly slow rate. He needed more. Much more. His body was shivering and aching with the burning greed for more.  
  
Touch me, please. Touch me and make me warm like you. Make me feel life again, life that was denied from me for all eternity. Let me _feel_ you, your warm hands caressing me like the delicate wings of a butterfly. So soft, so delicate, and so full of life and vitality like the light of the sun.  
  
Moonlight and sunlight and starlight was teeming and swirling and swallowing him up and making him whole again. Hold me, little one. My little light. Hold me and make me warm. I'm not as cold as some might think. I just needed that one soul, that one light that could understand me. That one light that could give me the warmth that you are now. You understand me, I fascinate you. You are not afraid of me.  
  
Maybe he was fooling himself. Maybe none of this was real after all. He would dream of something like this often, an attempt to end his own misery. But like always, the dream would end, and he would find himself surrounded by the darkness that he loathed.  
  
But it couldn't be here. Not now. Could it?  
  
He held tightly to the creature in his arms. "Are you really real," Death inquired softly, still in disbelief.  
  
He looked at the demonic creature in wonder. Yes, of course he was real. He was very real. He was becoming frustrated, though. Why did it feel like he couldn't get close enough to the cold body? Why wouldn't the pale skin take on the pink glow of the living?  
  
The boy starred hard at the cold, contemplative crimson eyes. His hands cupped both sides of the demon's face. Inches apart they were. So close, they could feel each other's breath cascading down their skin.  
  
A strange pulling sensation couldn't be ignored as it gnawed away at the boy. Closer. He had to be closer.  
  
His heavy head inched its way forward, closer and closer to Death's face. A painful gap was between them .  
  
The demon felt burning flesh pressed firmly against his lips. Tastes and smells he had long ago forgotten hit him a ferocious wave, nearly knocking him over. Fire was snaking its way down into his soul. Rivers of lava straight from the surface of the burning Helios tantalized his thoughts and his mouth and his limbs and his whole being.  
  
Light was filling the dark, dank, musty void of his soul. He had to have had a soul. Nothing short of such a miracle could feel this, could it?  
  
He pressed back in reply. Yes, kisses were good. He liked this kiss. He begged for entrance that was happily accepted.  
  
Gods and goddesses of all creations, the happiness that flowed through him made him want to cry. The warmth, the love, the sheer life flowing into him! It was masking his darkness, suppressing his own dark desires. All he wanted was this creature of light  
  
Chocolate and cream and milk and honey and strawberries and oranges and almonds and all things that could possible taste smooth and creamy and tangy played at his senses.  
  
Yummy.  
  
Delicious and exquisite and absolutely irresistible  
  
Without their conscious knowing their bodies slowly descended to the hard, black floor beneath them. The young light could feel the cold body becoming warmer by the minute. The hand that slid up his shirt wasn't trying the bite through his skin. Oh, no. It was quite full of life.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He panted heavily, clutching tightly to the neck of his new lover. Death was completely warm now, and pink tinged his pale skin. The sense of completion that was over him was indescribable. The half of his soul that he had been born without he had finally found.  
  
The demon kept his head buried in the hollow of the light's neck, trying to hide the tears of blood that were spilling over his cheeks. Gods, he had never been happier. The moment their bodies had become one, Oh, he shivered thinking about it. Some sort of strange force felt like jumping out of him, and the only thing holding it in was his spiritual skin. Life and completeness and love had wound into his shallow heart and wove its way into the fabrics of his soul.  
  
He could never let this spirit in his arms go.  
  
The boy realized something. Death wasn't going to kill him. Not ever. But, that was the only reason for souls to be here at all, to await their doom. What was going to happen to him?  
  
"No, no I don't want to go home. Not without you! Please, don't leave me!" He held tighter to the warm neck, pleading and begging with the demon that was Death. The thought of separation made him want to cry. He needed the touch of his newly acquired lover like his mortal body needed to breathe.  
  
"I'm sorry, my little light. I have no control over it. You have to go now. Already you've been here too long."  
  
"No! Come with me! Please, you must," the light sobbed.  
  
"I can't. I'm Death, I can't have a mortal body of my own. Forgive me, little one. Forgive me." The demon whispered his apology in the boy's ear with as much compassion as he could muster. An amount that had just recently increased.  
  
"I promise, though. I'll find you again. One way or another, I'll find you."  
  
He kissed him one last time on the forehead, then stood. In doing so, it felt like a part of his souls was ripped from him, and the pain that ensued was pure and unsuppressed agony.  
  
The boy was in heart-wrenching tears, unable to move because of the pain.  
  
"Goodbye, my mortal lover. We _will_ meet again. I promise you that. We will meet again," his echo continued as he vanished back into the shadows, and the boy continued to cry, trapped in his own circle of light, pain gnawing at him in a raged fury. The far-off screams were returning.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anzu wiped away at her eyes as another tear fell. The little piece of powdered paper in her hands was completely soaked in her salty vapors. She needed a new one. She looked at the box in her lap. Damn it, she ran out of tissues. Her lithe hand shook the cardboard box. Empty.  
  
The continuous buzz of the heart monitor continued to whine, filling the silence with the final doom.  
  
Yuugi Moto was dead.  
  
His lifeless body was lying limply on the white, cold hospital bed, allowing family and friends to say their final goodbye.  
  
Grandpa Moto had walked out with a tear-stricken face. His only grandson was dead.  
  
Damn cars, damn semis, and damn school busses. Damn the whole world.  
  
She didn't even want to think about the rampage that Jonouchi was on right now. All of Domino City must be in ruins.  
  
She sniffled again. What were they going to do without the jovial Yuugi around, with his happy demeanor and love for everyone?  
  
Damn it, more tears. How was she to wipe them up now? She thought of the song, Two Tear Drops. 'Oh the ocean's a little bit bigger tonight, two tear drops somebody cried. One of them happy and one of them bluer than blue."  
  
Oh yeah, she was the blue one right now. A sad, melancholy tune that she started humming to herself. It seemed to fit for the moment.  
  
Oh, if only that monitor would just start going beep. . .beep. . .beep, like it had only half an hour ago. She could hear it, and see his chest rise and fall as it expanded with air.  
  
Gods, he couldn't be dead, he just couldn't.  
  
She looked back at his body again, hoping that all of this was a bad dream. The lips were ice cold, and his skin was turning blue.  
  
Dead.  
  
No, not more tears. Be strong, Anzu, be strong!  
  
Oh, screw it, she let them fall anyway.  
  
"Beep. . . . . .Beep. . . . . . . .Beep!"  
  
Her brown head snapped up. No, it couldn't be.  
  
"Beep. . . . . . . .Beep. . . . .Beep!"  
  
The chest of the dead boy rose in an agonizing attempt to breathe.  
  
"Doctors! Doctors! Nurse, get in here!! Get in here!!!" The brunette girl began screaming at the top of her lungs. Damn it, where the hell where they?  
  
Two men in white coats came plowing in. "What, what is it?"  
  
"The heart monitor, it's beeping! And look! He's breathing again!"  
  
Sure enough, it was. It was becoming rapider, too, as his heart rate increased. One of the men took hold of one of the wrists and took a pulse anyway. "I don't believe it. He really is."  
  
Anzu didn't really need to hear it from him though. She already knew. Before they could blink she had run out the double doors and was heading to the waiting room.  
  
"Mr. Moto, Mr. Moto!! Come quick! Come quick!"  
  
The old man was dragged into his grandson's hospital room and forced to look at his grandson's dead body again. Or rather, his grandson's dead body that was slowly coming back to life.  
  
Tears poured down his old, wrinkled face. "Oh, Yuugi, Yuugi can you hear me? Yuugi!?"  
  
Slowly, painfully, the teenage boy on the bed pried his lids open. Oh, gods, his chest hurt. Did a heard of elephants decide to trample him? And was that a vice squeezing on his head? No, it was a spike. Yeah, that was it. Oh, did he have a splitting headache.  
  
Someone was chanting his name over and over again, and it felt like something was rubbing against his hand. Was that grandpa's voice?  
  
His blurry vision cleared, and he could see the frazzled figure of his devoted grandfather standing over him.  
  
"G-grandpa?" he asked wearily. His speech felt slurred. Oh, he would need LOTS of pain killers before he completely woke up.  
  
"Oh, it's a miracle!" Everyone in the room was exclaiming this. Kinda felt like torture to him.  
  
What a strange dream he had. Death, who looked so much like him. Just what on earth happened to him?  
  
"W-what happened?" he asked.  
  
"You died, Yuugi. About half an hour ago. But, somehow, you're here. And you're alive!"  
  
An unusually large frog became lodged in his throat. Of course. That intersection, the missed red light, the swerving school bus, the rolling semi, all of it landing right on the side walk. And straight into him.  
  
Oh, that memory hurt. A lot.  
  
But, that meant that he didn't have a dream at all. All of what happened was real.  
  
He suddenly felt very alone in that hospital room full of people. He wanted that cold darkness next to him, to touch him, to breathe down his neck and become warm with the kisses. Gods, why was he still here?  
  
Grandpa Moto was so happy he didn't bother to mask his giddiness. His grandson Yuugi was alive! "Oh, Yuugi, I have something for you. I'll be right back!" And just like that the old man was out of the hospital room before the teenage boy could even blink. That would have taken a while, anyway, as he felt like going beck to sleep again.  
  
Within five minutes he was back, saving Yuugi from the sobbing Anzu, who kept chattering away about something like 'Oh, just wait till Jonouchi hears about this! He's sworn to kill everybody, you know. . .' and something of the like.  
  
Grandpa held a large box under the dilapidated boy's nose.  
  
He looked at it scrupulously. Odd. It looked to be of solid gold! "What's with this strange symbol on the side, grandpa?"  
  
"It's an ancient Egyptian symbol for good luck. It's called the Eye of Horus, Yuugi. Open up the box."  
  
He complied, and popped open the gold lid. Gosh, how it sparkled and shined! Well, this was interesting, it looked like hunks of gold inside.  
  
"Why, it's a puzzle!"  
  
"That's right Yuugi. I was going to give it to you next week on your birthday, but, well.." the old man trailed off, and Yuugi understood.  
  
"I can't wait to put it together, grandpa. You know that I love puzzles!" The pieces seemed to be glowing with a preternatural life in his hands. He was already in love with the strange artifact. That's what it had to be. Grandpa always went to Egypt on archeological digs.  
  
Suddenly and without warning, a huge pair of strong arms in a brown trench coat wrapped around him. "Yuugi, you're alive!!!" Those arms were joined by a pair of arms in a green jean jacket. He could smell pizza. "Jonouchi!"  
  
"Yeah, Yug', it's me."  
  
The friends talked for the better part of the afternoon, only stopping when Yuugi's eyes began to droop, and the nurse shooed everybody out. The golden box was still in his hands when he fell asleep.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, here's the continuation of the story that was SUPPOSED to be a one shot thing. Do you want more? Lots of fluff and angst on the way, if you do. . .*sick, sing song voice* 


	3. Comforting Confessions

The Good Child  
  
Beams of silver moonlight streamed in through the hospital window. A soft summer breeze drifted in with the sweet smells of blossoming flowers. Not one light was on, and nearly everyone had gone home for the evening. That's all right though. The silence was only all too welcome, and the full moon provided more than enough light.  
  
"Chink!" Another gold piece slid into place. The teenaged hands gripped another, feeling the smooth gold surface. Was it just the painkillers he was on, or did the pieces feel unusually warm to him?  
  
"Chink!" Another fit. The progress was going well. The strange puzzle that his grandfather had given him turned out to be some sort of pyramid. Very unusual.  
  
"Chink!" Only a couple more left. Despite his exhaustion, Yuugi couldn't help but feel excited. He always reveled in the sense of accomplishment. The eye on the puzzle seemed to wink at him in the moonlight as he rotated the object to place another part.  
  
"Chink!" One more left. It was the bottom corner piece.  
  
"Chink!" There, it was finally done. Yuugi cried out triumphantly. Wouldn't his grandpa be thrilled!  
  
The large ornament began to grow steadily in its warmth in his hands. Well, this was weird. Why did it feel like it was becoming lighter?  
  
The teenager gasped when the Egyptian artifact began to levitate of its own accord. What was going on?  
  
A flash of gold light blinded his vision, and then the room went back to its poor illumination of the full moon.  
  
He moved his arm from his face, as it seemed to have shot up to shield his eyes, and was greeted by the coldest, hardest crimson orbs he had ever seen.  
  
He almost screamed in delight. "You're here, you're here! How, when, I thought you said. . ."  
  
He stopped himself. It didn't matter. None of that mattered now. He was here. Here! The demon wrapped him up quickly in a cold, chilling embrace. "Oh, it doesn't matter. You're here!" Yuugi held tightly to him. He couldn't leave him this time. He would stay. 'No, don't leave me again. I know you won't. The last time was too painful.'  
  
The demon tangled his hands in the teenager's hair. "Yes, I'm, here, but I don't have a true body. I found this artifact that can house my spirit, and will give me a temporary form. But we will need to share a body most of the time. Your body." The icy lips speaking against his ears were already becoming warm again.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. Just don't ever leave me again. Don't leave me."  
  
"No, never. Not again. So long as you wear this puzzle, I will be a part of you, and we will always be bonded." The hands that were slowly gaining warmth traced the length of his spine over the thin hospital shirt. He shivered in delight. Gods, how he had missed the demon's touch in such a short amount of time. He kept his head buried in his replica's chest.  
  
The thought of loosing privacy never once crossed his mind. The closer he could be to the demon, mentally and physically, the happier he would be.  
  
"What do I call you?" Many different tittles crossed his mind. Lover, partner, bonded, my darkness. Which one?  
  
The demon laughed. "I think the darkness one will fit fine. What is darkness is your native tongue?"  
  
"Yami," Yuugi breathed.  
  
"Then my name is Yami. From now on."  
  
Yes, my darkness. My completion. My lover and my bonded and my total and complete reason for living. Love me forever, my darkness. Hold me and let me keep you warm. I will shut out the screams. I will make the rain warm and I will quiet your rage and soften your bloodlust. I will always be yours, and you will always be mine.  
  
"Yes," the darkness breathed in his ear, hot breath raining down his neck. "Mine forever."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Yuugi. Sit down. You're not straining yourself by helping me." Grandpa Moto slapped the box of duel monster cards out of Yuugi's hands.  
  
"But, grandpa, I'm fine. Really!"  
  
"Your rib cage was crushed! You're not moving a muscle! It's all movies and pizza for you!"  
  
The teenager slumped on the stool. As much as he liked to be lazy, today was not one of those days. And he HATED it when people fretted over him like they were lately. Jonouchi insisted on carrying his books at school, after they finally let him go back to school. Grandpa made him breakfast every day, and he was exempt from all gym classes. No one would let him do anything for himself. Even his yami was upset!  
  
"You were crushed by a semi!?" he had all but screeched at the top of his lungs.  
  
"And a school bus on top of the semi."  
  
Well, after that conversation, Yami was wary to touch him much more than as if he were made of hand blown glass.  
  
That, above all things, made Yuugi madder than mad. Damn it, he was fine!  
  
A rich chuckle resounded in his mind, causing his spine to vibrate. He loved it when Yami laughed in his mind. :Getting mad about it won't help, aibou. You know that the doctors said no physical activity for at least three months, if not a little longer.:  
  
:Easy for you to say.: He mentally stuck out his tongue.  
  
:You're lucky that wasn't a real gesture. I might have had to bite it.:  
  
:Promise?:  
  
Another laugh. :No, you might get hurt.:  
  
Yuugi pouted. :That's just not fair.:  
  
The teenager looked out of the shop window. It really was a nice day. Mr. Moto growled as some of the manga magazines fell back onto the floor. Yuugi laughed, wondering how he was going to tell everyone about his newly acquired darkness. They were becoming suspicious lately of his 'spacing out.'  
  
At first, they blamed it on the accident, but it was becoming more chronic. Yuugi always talked to his Yami about everything, and could be out of touch with reality for a much as a few hours at a time.  
  
"Spacing out again, Yuugi?"  
  
"Hai. Grandpa, is it all right if I go for a walk? I promise I won't be out for long. But it's such a nice day, and I do need to get at least a little exercise. Please?"  
  
"Well, alright. Just be careful, Yuugi. Why don't you go to the movies or something?"  
  
"I'll probably just go to Burger World. See ya soon, grandpa!" The teenager jumped off the stool and headed out of the door. His grandfather waved good bye, still thoroughly absorbed in trying to get the manga to stay in place. Yuugi could hear curses as he let the door close.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuugi sighed, relaxing at an outside table. The sun felt really good, and his chocolate malt was delicious.  
  
:Does it taste anything like you?:  
  
:You'd have to try it and tell me.:  
  
His darkness growled. For some reason, he didn't like to come out in public areas. Yuugi shrugged. :Suit yourself.:  
  
A warm breeze ambled its way past, filling him with a renewed sense of exuberance. It really was nice out.  
  
"Hey, Yug'!"  
  
Yuugi whirled his head around to see a blonde haired teenager waltz up next to him, tray of food in hand.  
  
"Hey Jonouchi! Nice day, isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, you bet!" The flamboyant teen dropped his tray of food in the table, ready to indulge in a meal meant for three. Yuugi's eyebrows knitted together.  
  
"Three burgers, and two orders of french-fries? Jou, are you sure you're not going to get sick?"  
  
Jonouchi wore a crooked half smirk. "No sweat, pal. This is a light day."  
  
Yuugi only shook his head.  
  
Yami, on the other hand, remained as impassive and detached as always. His only concern was Yuugi. And right now, he knew that Yuugi was in no danger being around the over-confident blonde haired boy.  
  
Yuugi thought hard. Should he tell Jonouchi? He was his best friend, after all. Would he understand? Yuugi felt he needed to tell at least one person. Keeping stuff like this a secret had never been one of his fortes.  
  
:What do you think, Yami? Should I tell him about you?:  
  
The slumbering spirit stirred, then gave a mental snort. :Why would you want to do that?:  
  
:What if something came up, and I needed someone to know about you. Someone that could keep our secret. I know that you worry about the public eye seeing us and causing me pain. But wouldn't be nice if there was someone else to confide in?:  
  
Yami growled, contemplating this question. :Is this one trustworthy?:  
  
:As trustworthy as they come, Yami. Next to you and grandpa, there is no one else I would trust more.:  
  
:Then if you want to tell him, my light, you may. I will be here with you.: A surge of warmth, acceptance, love and fierce devotion bombarded their mental link. That was all the reassurance that Yuugi needed.  
  
"Joey, do you think that you could keep a secret for me?"  
  
The blonde looked up from his container of fries and bottle of soda. "Sure Yug', what's on you mind?"  
  
"This is a big secret, Jonouchi. A VERY big secret. You can't tell anyone about it. Not even Honda."  
  
The blonde shook his head yes slowly, beginning to comprehend the true seriousness of the matter.  
  
Yuugi's voice became extremely soft, leaning in slightly so his friend could heat his whispers. "Do you want to know why I've been 'spacing out' all of the time?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
"Well, I have a spirit inside of the puzzle that grandpa gave to me."  
  
"You mean that creepy hunk a' gold around your neck?"  
  
"That's the one."  
  
For a moment, the chocolate eyes merely looked at him blankly. Then his friend burst out with a roaring laughter. "That's real funny, pal. You had me goi'n there for a minute."  
  
Yuugi silently asked Yami to come out. Not too many people were around. No one would notice. Only a little coaxing was required, and in a flash of gold the demonic replica of Yuugi sat next to him, arm draped across the young teen's shoulders.  
  
Only one thought crossed Jonouchi's mind as he starred at those unforgiving ruby eyes. Fear and utter terror gripped his soul and had him silently shaking, cold sweat beading out of his pores. He was good, right? He was going to go to heaven, right? He allowed his life to flash though his eyes. Oh, wait. Shit. He was screwed.  
  
Yes, one thought and one thought alone. _Hell. Does. Exist._  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, I hope that you like this. Lots more psychological stuff, fluff and angst on the way. Please R&R. it would make so very happy. *Yuugi pouty eyes* 


	4. Softened Blood Lust

The Good Child  
  
Jonouchi began choking on his coke. Yuugi's eyes widened slightly, waiting for the fit to end. This was usually a natural occurrence, being that most of the blonde's food was inhaled in a matter of seconds.  
  
Jonouchi spluttered his response. "Y-Yug', are you sure that he's, ah. . ." his honey brown eyes stared skeptically at the demonic creature in front of him. Oh, yeah, this was a SERIOUSLY dark spirit.  
  
"He's what?" Yuugi questioned.  
  
"Ah, safe?" Jou squeaked. He was quite surprised to see Yuugi laugh.  
  
"Of course he's safe! I love him, Jou! There isn't any place safer in the world for me to be than with him."  
  
"So. . . he's not going to kill me?"  
  
At this, the deep reverberations of the spirit's voice resonated down to his spine. Gods, that gave him creepy goose bumps.  
  
Said creature leaned forward menacingly, a deadly glint in his eyes. "As long as Yuugi is safe, happy, and unhurt, no. You will not die. May the gods have mercy on the soul that dares to cross those lines, however."  
  
Oh, yeah. That was a warning. The blonde teen tried vainly to swallow the frog that became lodged in his throat. Oh, boy, were those bullies at school in for hell when they met this guy.  
  
In a flash of gold light the demon was gone as fast as he had come. Jonouchi let out a sigh of relief. He was going to try VERY hard not to get on that guy's bad side.  
  
"So, ah, Yug. Just what can that spirit of yours do? Are you sure that he's okay?"  
  
"Jonouchi, I promise you that he's fine. I know that he looks evil, but trust me, he's more human than you think. He told me that he HATES the dark. As for abilities, well, let's just say that Hitler looks like a fuzzy pink kitten when Yami gets mad enough. I get the feeling that I'm his only sense of sanity."  
  
"Oh yeah, pal. That's REAL reassuring."  
  
Yuugi made a face.  
  
"Just make sure that nothin' happens to you. I think that the whole world would forget what the word 'mercy' means in a real short amount of time."  
  
Yuugi agreed whole-heartedly. "Well, I guess that I'll get going, Jou. It's getting rather late. I'll see you at school on Tuesday."  
  
"Tuesday?" Jonouchi questioned.  
  
"Remember, the teacher workshop day?"  
  
"Oh, right! I nearly forgot! Hey, thanks, man! I would have hated show'in up at school and be the only one there!"  
  
The amethyst eyed boy smiled as he waved goodbye.  
  
Yuugi didn't go straight home, but rather, decided to take a detour through the park. A walk sounded like a very good idea. The teenager wasn't exaggerating when he said that it was getting late. The sun was already setting behind the horizon.  
  
His amethyst eyes scanned the sunset, absorbing completely the water color of pinks, purples, blues and reds. He really loved sunsets.  
  
Quiet shadows stretched out slowly from the towering trees. Animals were scurrying about, ready to lie down for the evening. He yawned, stretching his arms.  
  
:Tired, my light?:  
  
:Not enough exercise. I need to get out more often.:  
  
:Who says that you can't get your work out right in your own bedroom?:  
  
:Are you suggesting?: the teenager asked eagerly.  
  
:No. Not until you're better.: His deep voice rang with the 'don't argue with me' tone. No matter how much he pushed, his yami would stand firm on that decision.  
  
:You know how to take all of the fun out of life.:  
  
:I've had a lot of practice.:  
  
Despite the disappointing conversation, Yuugi continued to walk carefree through the rest of the park. That is, until a forbidding voice called out from directly behind him.  
  
"Hey, Yuugi. Just what are you doi'n out here all by your lonesome? Are you lost?"  
  
Yuugi froze in his spot. Dear gods, he recognized that voice.  
  
"You know, them friends of yours, Jonouchi and Honda, they been given us hell for trying to get the money that you owe us."  
  
"I owe you nothing, Ashkel. Just because I was out of school for a while doesn't mean that you get my money for 'absence tax.' Go away."  
  
"I don't think so, shrimp. Get back here." The oversized bully whipped the small youth around to face him, squeezing for all his worth on Yuugi's arms.  
  
Yuugi cried out in pain, and all of Ashkel's cronies began laughing.  
  
They didn't laugh for long, though. The puzzle around Yuugi's neck trembled violently, releasing a blinding golden light.  
  
Confused and angered, the brown-haired bully let go and stepped back a few paces.  
  
"What the hell?!" When he was finally able to open his eyes again, the little shrimp Yuugi had a strange duplicate standing protectively in front of him. One look at those cold ruby eyes and Ashkel realized something that he had never thought of before.  
  
Hell. Does. Exist.  
  
Yami was mad. Yami was very mad. They touched him. They actually TOUCHED him. And not only that, they actually HURT him. HIS LIGHT!  
  
"Your evil souls will be forever screaming in Hell, Ashkel, Eric, Jerome, Kyle. You TOUCHED my light. And that is unforgivable. Now you will die."  
  
The group of bullies barely had time to assess the true depth of Death's voice before the blood bath began. One after the other he captured, destroyed, tormented and distorted them beyond recognition.  
  
One head would implode, another's chest would rupture. Death laughed maniacally, playfully licking at the blood on his hands. He managed to muffle their screams before they could even cry out.  
  
One left.  
  
Yami loomed over the doomed figure. Eric had only just joined this little circle of bullies. He was still trying to get used to the fact they beat up smaller people for money. Hey, he was just trying to fit in.  
  
"And for your stupid ignorance you shall pay," Death spat. After all, he had laughed when HIS light had been TOUCHED. HIS LIGHT! His hikari! The only reason he was in this world and the only reason he felt warmth or love or vitality or anything else the living feel. And more so.  
  
Yuugi had stood on the side watching all of this. It was amazing just how beautiful his darkness looked, even when he was destroying.  
  
Yuugi also understood that his yami had a thirst for blood. He didn't want to suppress the natural nature of his yami. No, that wouldn't be right. Yami just might go mad anyway.  
  
Eric was on the ground in one giant tremor, Yami standing over him. Yes, blood was good. He liked blood. He laughed, enjoying the fear that was radiating off the teen that was scarred shitless, to put it bluntly.  
  
Eric watched horrified as those ruby-crimson eyes glinted at him with a malicious sparkle. Suddenly, though, they stopped, and seemed to glaze over.  
  
A monsoon of love, happiness, warmth, and a gentle reminder that his light was still there for him purged Yami's mental link. Yes, Yuugi. His light. He was still there. And he was unhurt.  
  
This pathetic excuse for a mortal being shivering on the ground suddenly didn't seem all that important anymore. He had Yuugi. That's all that mattered.  
  
Without a backward glance, he walked back to where his hikari was still standing and watching. Yami embraced him in a gentle hug, raining kisses down his face.  
  
"Are you all right, lover? Are you hurt? Tell me if everything's okay."  
  
Yuugi giggled a little, holding on to his yami's neck. "I'm fine Yami. Let's go home. The one left is not important."  
  
Eric was bewildered, to say the least. This, this strange demon that had just laughed in a blood bath that HE had CREATED, was actually _cuddling_ an undersized teenager like he was a cute little kitten. A character change that fast? This wasn't possible!  
  
The blood on the demon's hands became smeared on Yuugi's face, but Yuugi didn't seem to care. Did he even notice? Was he just blind? Eric realized that no one was going to believe this. Not ever. Was he going to go insane with this knowledge?  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yuugi stood at his window sill, smelling the damp breeze as it washed up to greet him. Night time, and not a star in the sky. An overcast that could not be seen.  
  
Yami had his arms wrapped around his hikari, starring at the same black sky.  
  
"Do you smell the rain, Yami?"  
  
"Death doesn't smell, remember?"  
  
"You can through me, remember?"  
  
Yami smiled despite himself. Yes, yet another reason that he needed his hikari so much. The only one that could he could breathe, smell, live, or see. Oh, yes, the seeing. No more darkness.  
  
He buried his head in Yuugi's neck.  
  
:I love you, Yami.:  
  
:Yes, my light. Possibly as much as I love you.:  
  
Tired, Yuugi led Yami over to the bed for a good night's rest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, the next chapter will be a good one. Hope you enjoyed this. More of Death's personality will be revealed, and grandpa finds out! R&R 


	5. Darkness Revisited

The Good Child  
  
It was black again. Solid and complete and overwhelming. Overpowering and engulfing and enveloping in its icy grasps and, dear gods. He was choking on it. Everywhere. There was no escape from the black. The eternal darkness and complete loss of vision. Yes, his vision. His sight that was torn from him every time he entered this room.  
  
It felt like his eyes had been ripped out, his blood gushing out in freezing torrents. His throat was on fire from screaming and sobbing and his agonized limps were tired. So very tired. Shivering takes a lot of energy.  
  
Where could he go? Wander the empty corridors of his mind? Explore the uninhabited shadows of his soul? He couldn't even see!  
  
But that's just it. He WASN"T alone in his soul room. Oh no, never alone. The empty, solid blackness seemed to have some sort of strange, conscious awareness of him. Behind those ancient doors was an unknown evil waiting to trap him forever in its grip. Blood-stained memories and an unforgiving past that wanted him not just dead, that would be kind. No, the demons and sinful souls of his past and his very existence wanted him in an eternal torture, to always be able to rip out his heart, lick at his lacerated flesh, feel his veins pulsating with crimson liquid. Copper and salt and sweat and decaying flesh would forever bombard his senses. Never would he smell the sunset or flowers or fresh foods or pretty perfumes, or rain. Gods, the sweet, invigorating smell of the rain. Never again.  
  
What should happen to him if he were to wonder haplessly into one of these rooms? There could be no one to save him. He could defy death, for that was his very existence. It was his life and his eternity and his destiny to rule as such. But that didn't mean that he could avoid pain. The prince of darkness. The keeper of the damned.  
  
He hated it. He didn't want this life. He never asked for it.  
  
Pounding and monotonous thudding droned in his ears. Those demons were always trying to get out. He had locked up those doors tight eons ago.  
  
But the locks were rusting.  
  
And the stone walls were beginning to crack.  
  
The harsh ebony of his surroundings was splitting every minute. He may not be able to see it, but he could certainly hear it. He could always hear the dull pop and crack as the rock parted.  
  
He couldn't get out. He couldn't see the door. It was so dark. And torture was awaiting him. What would happen when those rusted locks finally gave way?  
  
Sobbing raked through his mind, clouding his tormented thoughts. He screamed out into the shadows, telling the one who was crying to be silent, let him think. Silence was always welcome.  
  
Another of his tears fell to his feet. Yes, it was he that was choking on his own sobs.  
  
Not that any would have pity on him. He was a demon. He was death. He took loved ones away and payed no head to age or sex or race or family. Those that would seek revenge on him ranked in the millions. Every soul wanted a piece of his flesh to mount on their wall.  
  
The pounding was growing louder. Gods, they were going to get out. The devils inside of him were going to suck him even further into the pits of darkness.  
  
He couldn't find the door.  
  
He screamed, falling to the floor with his buckling knees. A sticky liquid splashed about him, salty and steaming.  
  
Blood. The floor was covered in it. Since when did his floor have blood?  
  
It was coming from underneath of the locked doors. Whatever traps and monsters were behind them, they were going to get out.  
  
They were coming for him.  
  
He clutched his head and he screamed. What else could he do? He was trapped and he was doomed and not one in the world could stop those demons and sinful souls and monsters that had a bounty on his head, his heart, his mind and his flesh.  
  
The pounding was getting louder.  
  
Yuugi struck his fist at the dingy door again. Yami. Something's wrong. The overwhelming sense of not just dread, but fear and pain and hurt and tears and betrayal and isolation was choking him. His yami, his beautiful, sweet, pretty, soft, cold and devoted yami was in pain. He was in trouble and he needed help.  
  
The door to the demon's soul room wouldn't give.  
  
"Yami!" he called out again.  
  
Forget pounding on the door. He rammed his shoulder into it, then did it again.  
  
Desperation was a monsoon in their mental link. Yami usually tried to hide such feelings from his hikari, but at the moment the fact that he even had a light didn't seem to occur to him.  
  
Again Yuugi ran into the metal door, and finally! It creaked open, heavy as it was. Light flooded the dingy, dreary room.  
  
Without hesitation Yuugi stormed in.  
  
His yami, his gorgeous darkness he loved so much, was crouched in the middle of the floor in a pool of blood.  
  
Blood that was not his.  
  
The spirit's eyes were clenched tightly shut, head in hands, screaming. Bloodied tears rolled down his cheeks.  
  
Falling down into the blood along side his other half, Yuugi cupped the face of darkness and began to kiss away the tears. Salt and bittersweet copper teamed at his lips.  
  
Yami looked down, slightly bewildered at this strange apparition of light in front of him, clinging to him and uttering words of calm.  
  
No, wait, this was no apparition. This was no manifestation of his mind. This was his light. This was his hikari and the only reason he was at all living.  
  
His arms snaked around the smaller boy's waist in an almost lethal embrace.  
  
He cried. Unsuppressed and emotion flooded tears.  
  
Yuugi's hands tangled in the silky hair of his darkness, chest pressed firmly against his other.  
  
Were he to try and get up, his darkness might feel as if he were being abandoned, with the mental state that he was in.  
  
Squeezing tighter around the spirit's waist, Yuugi pulled the two of them up. He had only one thought on his mind: get Yami out of here.  
  
Slowly, carefully, he led his darkness out of the place that was known as Yami's soul room.  
  
He closed the rusted metal door with a final bang.  
  
In a complete state of delirium, Yami followed his hikari into another room, one filled with a soft, silver light. So much like to sweet innocence of his other half.  
  
Yuugi closed the door to his own soul room tightly and led Yami over to his bed.  
  
It was so warm in his hikari's soul room. And he felt so very cold at the moment.  
  
Yuugi, Yami tucked away next to him, stroked the golden tinged face of his lover, raining butterfly kisses down his skin.  
  
This wasn't the first time something like this had happened. It was the worst, though.  
  
Yuugi could often feel a slight uneasiness about his darkness, and would ask what was wrong.  
  
Although Death's muscles would tighten beneath his navy leather, he would always so that everything was fine, so long as his light was there.  
  
Of course Yuugi would always be there. He wouldn't be anywhere else.  
  
Another dilemma, though. What was he going to do with that soul room across the mental hall?  
  
Yuugi had often extended the offer to stay with him in his own room, but Yami insisted that he would be infringing on his aibou's privacy. At least, not until Yuugi was accustomed to have a shared link.  
  
Oh yes, he was quite used to it now. He couldn't ever remember not being able to feel the thought, emotions, and desires of his bonded.  
  
Sleep. He would sleep now, with his yami by his side, and worry about that accursed room in the morning. Yes, in the morning.  
  
Maybe it would be raining. He liked the rain.  
  
Yami, as of yet, had never stood out in the rain. Wouldn't he love it!  
  
*****  
  
Sorry this took so long, peeps. So much homework, and late night pit practices for the spring play have been driving me up the wall. Lots more fluff on the way. Sorry couldn't get to grandpa this time, but will next time. Promise! Citrus-y goodness on the way, too. Please, R&R.  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/ 


	6. Forbidden Seperation

The Good Child  
  
Solomon Moto padded softly up the stairs that led to his grandson's bedroom. Monday morning, and Yuugi wasn't up. This wasn't surprising, though. Blessedly, the school had a day off today.  
  
So, naturally, the young teen was still asleep in his room, 11:00 in the morning.  
  
Solomon wished greatly that he didn't have to disturb him, as it seemed Yuugi had been getting less and less sleep every night, but leaving a simple note just didn't seem right. After all, he'd be gone for quite a while in Egypt.  
  
Plane ticket in hand, he stopped short just outside of the door, listening to his grandson snore.  
  
Since when did Yuugi snore?  
  
Curious, he pushed open the door and peered inside. Oh, he wished that he hadn't done that. A heart attack was awaiting him on the other side.  
  
Curled up next to his only grandchild, some strange male was snoring melodically in Yuugi's hair.  
  
At first, he choked, then he spluttered. Paralyzed with fear at first, the elder man quickly resorted to rage.  
  
How dare that stranger actually _sleep_ next to Yuugi!  
  
Yuugi couldn't have known. He was a good child, and never would have permitted a monstrosity like this to occur. That could only mean one thing, then.  
  
Yuugi must be in danger.  
  
Without warning, ruby eyes snapped open to glare at him warningly, sending one thought down the marrow of Solomon's spine.  
  
Hell. Does. Exist.  
  
"Dear gods," he breathed, backing out of the room. Turning on his heels, he headed to his own room as fast as he could, grabbing the one shot gun he kept hidden at the top of the closet.  
  
Loading the barrel on the run, he stormed back into Yuugi's room and aimed. "Yuugi, get up! You have to get out of here!" His voice was remarkably strong, considering how week he felt at the moment.  
  
Yuugi's violet eyes fluttered open, starring at his grandfather in bewilderment. "G-grandpa, what are you doing?"  
  
"Yuugi, there's a stranger in your bed. Run."  
  
Yuugi turned his head slowly, looked into those hard crimson eyes, then laughed.  
  
Why was he laughing?  
  
"Grandpa, he's no stranger. He's my Yami!"  
  
Solomon didn't seem to be listening. Instead, he held his gun higher. "Yuugi, run!"  
  
Yuugi was horrified. "Grandpa, don't hurt him!" He threw his arms over his darker half, glaring at his elder in fear.  
  
Why was Yuugi protecting him?  
  
"Grandpa, you don't understand, please! Put the gun down!"  
  
The stranger that Yuugi's arms were wrapped around sat up, returning the embrace. Solomon realized how remarkable it was that the two looked so much alike.  
  
"Yuugi, what's going on?"  
  
"Grandpa, remember when I told you that I had seen the face of Death, and touched his freezing skin? I wasn't just speaking metaphorically. It was real. Yami was in the puzzle that you gave me."  
  
"He's a demon," Grandpa gasped.  
  
"Please Grandpa, put the gun down! He won't hurt me! Ever!"  
  
Yuugi's voice was quivering uncontrollably, face pale with fear. The demon was burning holes with his glare, or at least trying to. His arms were wrapped fiercely around Yuugi.  
  
Slowly, tentatively, the elder man lowered the loaded weapon to the ground. "What's he doing here, Yuugi? Why hasn't he said anything?"  
  
"H-he's really mad right now, grandpa." That was only too obvious, being that Solomon could practically see the thoughts of torture dancing behind those malicious eyes. Speech could be very volatile. "And we're bonded. He's here because of me." Such a low whisper, barely above a breath of wind.  
  
Perhaps Yuugi wouldn't miss him after all.  
  
"I was going to tell you that I have to go to Egypt for a couple of weeks."  
  
His grandson nodded, still starkly alabaster.  
  
What more could he say? Without another word, still trying vainly to digest every parent's worst fear, Solomon Moto left as softly as he had come.  
  
How had this happened? Did he miss any signs? It was all his fault. His fault! What would happen to Yuugi now? A demon always lurking in his shadow, stalking his dreams and entangled in his sleep?  
  
This wasn't natural. It wasn't right and they didn't belong. Their souls sat on opposite sides of the spectrum.  
  
Mr. Moto had always believed that there was SOMETHING out there, but he just didn't know exactly what. Now he did.  
  
Demons that claim possession of innocent children.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuugi shivered ceaselessly against his demon counter part. Yami tried to calm him down, utterly failing.  
  
"I thought he was really going to pull the trigger, Yami. I really did. Gods, if anything happened to you, I don't know. I think I'd go mad." His head was buried in the soft cotton of Yami's pajama shirt.  
  
"Nothing will ever happen to me, my light. That is a fact. Nothing." He whispered tenderly against Yuugi's ear, feeling every shred of drowning emotion racing through the young teen. "I will always be with you, always. No gun, blade or threat can stop me."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"No. If ever you were taken from my arms I would drench the earth in flames, and every army would fall at my feet. Not even the stars can keep us apart. You haven't realized this, lover: the world is yours, all you have to do is think it, and it's yours. Nothing is beyond my power."  
  
"But none of that matters, Yami. Only you."  
  
All of this was true. What the demon still had a hard time comprehending, though, was that Yuugi was worried about him. HIM! The one who had killed millions. The one who could have a blood-bath with the populace of the earth and not even blink.  
  
Yuugi was all he had.  
  
But then again, if his level of devotion was known to mind-frame of humans, there wouldn't be a soul left that wouldn't want to be on the receiving end. How many would kill to be in Yuugi's position? To have the riches of the world laid at their feet?  
  
But Yuugi didn't want that, either. All he wanted was his darkness. His own demon held on to his only shred of sanity.  
  
With a raspy breath, Yuugi lifted his head up to stare at Yami's crimson- ruby eyes, turning a glimmering maroon with emotion that only his light would ever see. Salty vapors sat on his cheeks, and were delicately kissed away by the dark spirit.  
  
:My love is only for you. You are the only one I have room for. We will always be together, and you will always belong to me. You are mine, Yuugi. Your every thought and desire and breath and emotion and tear and dream and wish all belongs to me.:  
  
:I know, Yami. I know.:  
  
* * * *  
  
The two had spent the rest of the morning in each other's arms, until Yuugi finally decided that he had to get a shower before evening. He still had school in the morning. Only reluctantly had Yami let him go. Such a tender moment between the two had not been shared since they were reunited.  
  
Sopping wet and bedecked in a mere cotton towel, the young teen walked back to his room to put on some comfortable clothes for the night. The hard sound of rain pitter-pattered on the glass, sweet and warm with the summer breeze. Even the bark of the trees outside acquired a green hue, life growing profusely in every nook and crevice of the outdoors.  
  
Yami was lying on the bed with an arm lazily draped over his eyes.  
  
Yuugi felt the window. Yes, it was quite warm out.  
  
A deliciously evil idea popped into his head. Yami had never been out in the rain yet, had he? He had not yet felt the inexplicable vigor of the pure water falling from the sky, and a sense of childish playfulness one feels when trying to get drenched on purpose.  
  
And the spirit was still silent on the bed, oblivious of the plotting taking place in the mind of his light.  
  
* * * *  
  
I know that you are going to be mad with me, but this is it for now. Twisted citrus goodness on the way. Please, R&R. 


	7. Passions of Sin

The Good Child  
  
Turning from the rain-soaked window, Yuugi fixed his attention on that of the spirit resting on his bed. Yami's chest rose methodically with relaxed breaths, unaware that his hikari was slowing advancing towards the bedside.  
  
Gods above, it had so -long- since they did ANYTHING! Other than the desperate pets and the honey-filled kisses, Yuugi felt as celibate as a new- born infant.  
  
For a teenage boy, that was close to torture when a creature as gorgeous as Yami slept in his bed every night.  
  
Still wearing nothing but a white cotton towel, Yuugi proceeded to climb on top of his yami's chest with a smirk that was quite unbecoming of an innocent light. Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi to embrace him, not expecting velvet lips to trail down the hollow of his neck. His ruby eyes shot open.  
  
:Hikari, what are you doing?:  
  
He didn't get a verbal response of any sort, but rather, a wave of emotions that flowed through their link. Love, passion, lust, greed, agonizing wait, and unbridled want filled his mind and clouded his thoughts.  
  
:Oh, light, don't do this. You'll get hurt, please don't make me. Stopping lust in a mortal body is like trying to tame the Pegasus with a mere rope.:  
  
Yuugi refused to respond with words, but rather let Yami know that he had been going through the exact same thing for two months now.  
  
This was bad. Never, NEVER had he known leather pants to be so, so COSTRICTING! His hikari's bare chest was pressed against his own, still covered in drops of water from the shower. Gods, only a towel was keeping him from being entirely exposed. And oh, did the youth make beautiful friction, bodies flush and heat beginning to rise.  
  
:Yuugi, no. . . :  
  
:Please, Yami.:  
  
:No. . .:  
  
A nip on the skin. :Yes.:  
  
:Don't tempt me. . .:  
  
:Yami, you know me inside and out. You can feel everything about me, from my emotional and physical pain to my mental. You know that I don't hurt, not anymore. I'm healed.:  
  
Oh, how he wanted to. Feeling the passions of two was enough to make him pass out.  
  
:Please, lover.: Yuugi pressed again.  
  
Mind speech was always so much more intimate than verbalizing thoughts. A body that was so warm, and so wanting rubbing against him and begging, buttery lips and honey tongue traveling his skin all wet and hot and slippery and it felt so so good and. . .No! He couldn't! He'd crush his light! His only reason for existence!  
  
The thoughts of warm rain bombarded his mental vision, refreshing and invigorating and filling him with a new life every moment that his heart beat - and the light of his hikari embracing him in the middle of all of it.  
  
Drunk from the covetous lust running through him, he flipped Yuugi over and claimed the petal lips as his own.  
  
That was just as Yuugi wanted it, and proceeded to unclasp the many buckles on the demon's leather shirt and unbutton it as fast as his small hands could.  
  
Yami was past falling, he had already hit the bottom. Brilliant light flooded his dark soul again, honey and rum and cream and milk and almonds and every thing that he remembered from before tumbled inside and hazed his vision with passions beyond color. Summer rain and breezes drenched with sunlight and moonlight and starlight and watercolor sunsets drove any and all reason out of his mind.  
  
Yuugi moaned into the kiss, sighs and growls for more that would drive him off the edge if he hadn't all ready jumped.  
  
:Make love to me, Yami.: A whisper, gentler and softer than a breath of wind through leaves and the flap of a butterfly's wings and a whimper of a ghost.  
  
With a final groan of lust and protest, Yami gave in completely.  
  
But Yuugi wasn't finished yet. With every ounce of mental strength, he sent pictures of the rain falling outside. Warm and green and new.  
  
The faint sounds of the pitter-pattering water broke through to the demon's ears, somehow.  
  
Pulling Yuugi up with him as he sat up, looked out to the window, knowing exactly what Yuugi wanted.  
  
"Come with me, my light," he whispered in Yuugi's ear.  
  
Drunk on emotions, Yuugi nodded and trailed behind the spirit as the two made it out into the hallway and headed for the roof.  
  
Being that they owned a commercial building with living quarters set above, the roof of the Turtle Game Shop was quite flat.  
  
Heading up the stairs and out the door, the two were completely unseen by any of the public or prying eyes.  
  
Warm rain splashed happily against their warm skin, drenching spiky hair and a cotton towel.  
  
Yami realized that he was lacking a shirt. Where in the devil had -that- gone?  
  
Simultaneously the two pulled each other in a bruising kiss as the rain pattered its' way in-between.  
  
If he thought Yuugi tasted good before, he hadn't realized just how much he was missing out. Life and light and, gods, so -good-!  
  
Any recollecting left them as they tumbled to the ground beneath them, their last few garments discarded carelessly to the side.  
  
Yami's kiss was filled with copper and salt and sweat and the unmistakable taste of sweet-sweet blood that only the demon's kisses possessed. Tainted and sinful and bitter-sweet. Forbidden union as it should never be and all he could do was want and desire and beg for more.  
  
Nothing was as delicious as a living sin.  
  
Torrential sheets poured down on them as the storm reached its peak, lightning and thunder crashing through the sky, only adding to the pounding of their heart-beats drumming in their ears. Vision was blinded by water and absolute completion wrapped around them in a welcoming embrace.  
  
Bloodied tears poured down Death's cheeks only to be washed away by the falling water, or kissed away by his light entangled in his arms.  
  
Mental caresses of the highest magnitude became almost tangible, one after another like the desperate pets and revering gazes they gave one another on a regular basis.  
  
Silly ramblings of love and claimed possession removed any other logical thoughts, the lust, passions, and sheer ecstasy enfolding them wholly and completely.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Well, Yami, what do you think of the rain?" Yuugi sighed into the spirit's shoulder.  
  
"Something we need to go out in much more often."  
  
Nestled together on the couch, exauhsted but happy, the two snuggled under the blankets with hot cocoa steaming on the coffee table.  
  
"How are you feeling, love?"  
  
"Happy as a clam, Yami. My chest doesn't hurt at all."  
  
"I _tried_ to be gentle."  
  
Yuugi laughed. "Yami, you couldn't even think straight. _I_ couldn't even think straight. I remember what was going through your mind. Two simple words. MORE and MINE."  
  
Yami chuckled. "I think you were thinking pretty much the same thing, as I recall."  
  
Yuugi scratched the back of his head. "Actually, I don't remember much more than that."  
  
"Hmm. . ." the demon nuzzled the hollow of his hikari's neck, not recalling too terribly much either. What ever the two had done, they were blinded by the emotions that flooded their mind. If they had been interrupted, that kind of shock might have resulted in death to the intruder.  
  
"Oh," Yuugi moaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to go to school tomorrow."  
  
"You -have- to?" Yami asked mischievously.  
  
"Umm, well. . . ."  
  
* * * *  
  
Gahh! Another short chappie! *cries* I'm so sorry! Honestly! Next chapter, the problem with Yami's soul room is just beginning. . . 


	8. Like Dissolves Like

The Good Child  
  
The sweet surrender of blissful unconsciousness entwined and entangled two halves of the same soul, soft-soft dreams flowing between the two. Delicious and happy and warm and, it didn't matter. All was right with the world.  
  
Happy, melodic snores resounded in cotton and silk obsidian hair, hot breath and steam and trickling emotions. Content and blissful and sleep, sleep, sleep.  
  
Sleep ran a close second to the rain, as far as the darkness was concerned.  
  
The gentle tug on their souls which grew in its intensity every inch they were apart was gone as their souls and bodies molded together in beautiful slumber.  
  
Yuugi could feel something pulling him inside of his soul room, his sinfully beautiful darkness wrapped tightly around him. Eyes fluttering open, the softened silver that was the inside of his mind greeted him.  
  
What would draw him out of such a gorgeous sleep right now?  
  
Faint scratching resounded outside of his door, which he had made sure was kept tightly shut.  
  
What would cause that?  
  
Yuugi almost screamed, and the new fear radiating from him awoke the slumbering spirit holding him with a violent jolt.  
  
Blood was seeping in from under the soul room door, thick and black and burgundy and steaming.  
  
"Yami, it's your soul room! W-what are we going to do?"  
  
Petrified, the two of them inched further into the depths of the mental bed.  
  
Blood and black endless pits and tortured screams and never ever ending pain raced through Death's mind at an alarming rate. This wasn't supposed to happen. He couldn't become lost in his own mind. He couldn't leave Yuugi.  
  
Dear gods, another thought crossed his mind. Yuugi could feel everything he felt. Yuugi would feel all of the pain that his inner demons would release upon him.  
  
"Yami," Yuugi pleaded. What could he do? How could he save his demon? Turning to bury his head in Yami's chest, he pleaded and cried. "Don't let me loose you, Yami. Don't let me loose you."  
  
What -could- the demon do?  
  
The pounding was growing louder and louder. Stronger and harder and angrier. Screeching and yelping and inhuman screams.  
  
Laughing. Loud and hard and demonic and ironic and cruel.  
  
Were the monsters beyond LAUGHING at him? Did they find his misfortunes funny?  
  
"Yami, someone's in my room. They're laughing at us."  
  
Yes. The chuckling was coming from the physical world. Despite their inability to focus, the two of them brought their minds out to see.  
  
A male with white hair was laughing for all of his worth, levitating in mid-air.  
  
"Yami, who is that?" In his mind, Yuugi could hear the pounding still growing stronger. They'd break down the door soon enough.  
  
"Bakura," Yami drawled. "One of the minions of Death. What do you want, soul stealer?"  
  
"To be amused by your misfortunes," he cackled, voice dry and cold. "And just when you thought that you could avoid what you are!"  
  
"Please!" Yuugi blurted out before Death could advise him otherwise. "Help him! Don't let me loose him! There must be something you could do! Please!"  
  
The chortling stopped short, looking at those wide violet eyes, shining with desperation.  
  
"Why should I help you? I was one of the last ones to be recognized in the underworld until he left! Now I'm one of the most feared!"  
  
"There must be something that you want, or need. Help us, and I'll do anything in my power to give it to you!"  
  
Skeptically, the platinum demon eyed Death, who shook his head in reluctant agreement.  
  
"Well, I _could_ banish your soul room. You have to have an outside party do it. But I want something. I don't think you can get it, though."  
  
"What is it," Yuugi questioned.  
  
Face suddenly very serious, Bakura narrowed his ice blue eyes with greed. "I want what you two have," he hissed. "I want a hikari."  
  
The pounding was getting louder still.  
  
"A hikari," Yuugi mused.  
  
:My light, how are we supposed to find that for him?:  
  
"Deal, Bakura. I'll get you that light."  
  
But the minion looked skeptical. "How?"  
  
Yami could feel the demons scratching away at the door. His grip on Yuugi tightened.  
  
"Trust me, I will! You have my promise! But please, I won't be able to fulfill it if we get thrown into eternal torment anytime soon!"  
  
Arms crossed, the demon rolled his options over in his mind.  
  
"All right, fine. I'll get rid of that blasted soul room. Hold still, and keep your eyes closed."  
  
Yuugi complied, as did Yami, although he was still very uncertain. Dealings with the devil, or any who served him, never turned out for the best.  
  
In a brilliant flash Death felt all of the darkness that he desperately tried to keep shut out be ripped away, only to be filled with the beautiful and flawless light of his hikari. It wasn't as painful as he thought it would be.  
  
Yuugi opened his eyes. "Is that it?"  
  
"That's it. It's all over. Every one has to have a soul room, as it's just the inside of them. They would only be a zombie without one. It's like ripping your mind away. So, his new soul room is the puzzle, which is filled with his hikari's light, since you're the one who wears it. Kind of reflects who he is now."  
  
Bakura's words were dripping with jealousy. So much bitter hatred.  
  
"Thank you, Bakura. I will find you that light."  
  
"Here," he said, tossing Yuugi a gold ring. "Give it this, when you find it. I'll be inside. But, if it's not the hikari that I want, I'll kill it, and you'll have to keep searching."  
  
Yuugi nodded in reply.  
  
And with that, Bakura was gone.  
  
"Yuugi, how are you going to find a light for him?"  
  
"You know how we look so much alike?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I think I know just the person that we'll be looking for."  
  
Yami sighed, nuzzling Yuugi's hair. "What would I do without you, aibou?"  
  
"Be lost forever, I'm afraid."  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Ryou sat in his school desk, tapping the end of his pencil against the wooden surface. Gods, he wanted to go home. Class started far too early.  
  
"Hey, Ryou!"  
  
A seemingly over-perky Yuugi Moto plopped down in front of him.  
  
"Hello, Yuugi."  
  
"You know, I found this the other day, and it just made me think of you. I don't know why, but it did. I already have a necklace to wear, so why don't you take it?"  
  
The vertically challenged teen held up a gold ring which contained a large triangle in the middle. Sparkling like starlight, Ryou's chocolate eyes teemed with awe.  
  
It may have been odd looking, but he still really, _really_ wanted it.  
  
"Y-you mean it, Yuugi?"  
  
"You bet! Here! Take it!"  
  
"Oh, thank you!"  
  
And with that, the white haired teen slipped the necklace over his head.  
  
* *  
* *  
  
Hahahaha!! What are you going to do now? Hmm? Tell me what you think, comments, suggestions, and flames welcome. What do you guys want to see next? 


	9. Of Light and Shadows

Ryou dropped his backpack down on the kitchen floor with a sigh of absolute releif. Another day of school gone, only a few left to go. Sunlight streamed in through the open window, white sheers swaying gently.  
  
His stomach gave a starling noise. He was hungry. Moving to the fridge, he rumaged through until he found the taco salad from the night before. The golds necklace that Yuugi had given him that day jangled happily against his chest. In response, his hand almost instantly grabbed hold, felling the smooth gold surface that seemed unnaturally warm.  
  
Yuugi was such a good friend, and what on earth possessed him to give the necklace away, Ryou couldn't be exactly sure, but he didn't care. Yuugi had given it to him, and he liked it.  
  
Oh, yes. He liked it alot.  
  
Putting the large metal bowl on the table, he then pulled out the salsa and sour cream. That was the only way to eat a taco salad.  
  
'I wonder the history behind this ring,' the white haired teen thought idly to himself.  
  
"I'd be more than happy to tell you," a cold voice rumbled behind him.  
  
Ryou froze, voice leaving him. A theif? A crook? How had he made it into the house? And in the middle of the afternoon? Then it struck him, and those assumptions left as fast as they had come. The one behind him had replied to his thought. An average crook couldn't do that.  
  
Despite his better judgement, Ryou turned around, and came face to face with icy blue eyes, inches from his own. Aside from the demonic ideas running bedind them, and the extra spikes of platinu, hair, the two were almost exact twims.  
  
"Who are you," he breathed, no voice behind the whisper.  
  
This look-alike of his didn't say anything, but continued to scrutinize ever detail of the slightly shorter one in front of him.  
  
Ryou didn't register that he wasn't moving away. He didn't even register that he should be afraid right now.  
  
Cold hands gripped his arms and gave a firm squeeze, causing Ryou to squeak despite himself. His demon replica didn't seem to be pleased.  
  
"Hmm, a little wimp that squeaks like a mouse." But this creature wasn't done yet. Pushing his face into Ryou's soft white hair, he took a breath to smell, and found to his own surprise that he quite liked it. He couldn't really place it. Honeysuckle, perhaps, with maybe a touch of moisture soaked air waiting for the rain.  
  
"What are you," the teen whipsered into the stranger's ear, rephrasing his earlier question.  
  
Pulling back, his replica grinned and revealed two glimmering fangs. "I'm a demon, little Ryou."  
  
Ryou didn't gasp, or squeak, or even flinch. Instead, he starred at those fangs in what the demon could only place as awe, as for some reason the teenager had forgotten to not leave his mouth hanging open.  
  
Tentatively, he touched them. "They're. . . . pretty. I like them."  
  
The creature stopped, and forgot how to close his mouth as well. He wasn't afraid? He wasn't running and screaming and pegging piteously for his life? Despite the fact that he was shocked beyond his own beleifs, Bakura couldn't help but smile.  
  
Releasing his grip on the young teen's shoulders, he wrapped his arms around the smaller one tightly, relishing in the warmth that began to flow through him. Is this what the prince of darkness felt when he held his own little hikari? Did the icy chill that was ever present in his limbs and mind disappear as if it had never been there before?  
  
He grinned. What else could he do?  
  
"Why are you so cold," Ryou asked. Slender hands began to roam up his sides, trembling and greedy. This was something he wasn't expecting.  
  
Ryou was determined to find a way to make the demon holding him warm up. It wasn't right to be so cold. He wasn't fair!  
  
Before either realized it they were enraptured in bruising kiss, covering each other in desperate pets and melting hugs.  
  
Oblivion and nothingness and Erebus and yet so soft and warm and comforting and enveloping and intoxicating neither could tell up from down or right from wrong or sin from deed or one from the other. It didn't matter as the world faded in the background and out of existence and all that mattered right now was what was right in front of them and what was soon becoming the other half of their soul.  
  
Pretty soft lovely girly shiney little hikari. Yummy sweet mine mine mine mine mine mine. Pretty little boy that squeaks like a girl and so soft and supple and so easy to break. Yes yes yes yes yes. You belong to me noe. Mine all mine all mine.  
  
* * *  
  
Yuugi sat at his desk at school, relatively bored and sleepy. Musing about the night before, and yami's introduction to chocolate and b-rated horror movies, well, the entire night was an experience he'll never forget.  
  
: Next time, we do that kind of thing on the weekend. We can't have you falling asleep now, can we? :  
  
: Oh, come now Yami. You don't really mean that, do you? Imagine not doing _anything_ for five nights in a row. It's come home, do homework, eat dinner and go to bed. That's it. :  
  
:Don't you threaten me with boredom, hikari. I'll drag you into your soul room and lock you up.:  
  
Yuugi laughed. : And what would happen to my body? Would you want to deal with jonouchi and grandpa every day? :  
  
For a moment, his darkness was silent. :Good point. I'll leave it at that. We'll keep it to one or two nights a week. :  
  
: Deal. :  
  
"Yuugi! Yuugi!" The said teen was surprised to see his white-haired friend rushing up to him, looking like he was running a marathon.  
  
"Slow down, Ryou!"  
  
Plopping down in the seat in front of his, Ryou breathed heavily, grinning madly. Yuugi quirked an eyebrow. "You okay?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I'm great! Terrific! Never better!"  
  
: You're little friend had finally tipped his lid, hikari. :  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Oh, Yuugi, I don't know what to say. That ring you gave me yesterday, remember? I, oh gods, Yuugi! Thank you!"  
  
"Hey slow down!" Ryou looked so exhilerated, he could have been hiked up on three pots of coffee. "Yes, I remember. Why, what happened?"  
  
"Yuugi, you'd never believe me, but thank you."  
  
: I think he likes it, Yami. :  
  
: No, really? I hadn't noticed. :  
  
: Guess that means that everything went well with Bakura. :  
  
:Kind of shocking. Bakura never gets along with anybody. Good for them. :  
  
* * *  
  
Well, sorry this is so short everyone. I've been trying for a long time now to get this loaded, but appearently txt files don't load, so I had to retype it because I couldn't get it to convert. Hope you like, and much more angst on the way. And some fluff, and possessiveness, and. . . . 


	10. Bloodied Revenge

"Cloudy sky."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Looks like it could rain."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Jou couldn't help but think that the cloudy sky outside represented an unheeded warning. An omen to run. Why? Who knew. He always believed that he had a bit of the superstitious qualities running through him, but this topped the cake.  
  
Yuugi wasn't being much of a help. He seemed a bit preoccupied at the moment, shifting through Duel Monsters booster packs, sorting and shifting and measuring. Grandpa knew better, perched on his stool behind the cash register.  
  
Damn spirit inside of him. Damn puzzle he gave him. Damn damn damn.  
  
Sugoroku didn't like the darkness lurking within his grandson. Oh no, he didn't like him at all. He's the one that stole Yuugi's innocence, although at first look one wouldn't think anything was lost.  
  
But it was.  
  
Yuugi had been much stronger lately. Much more confident. And a little more snide to those offending him. It certainly wasn't like him at all. His gentle nature and tendency to always put others first forbid such actions.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
Yuugi wasn't preoccupied with the cards. They were merely a distraction. A facade to others who didn't know. Sugoroku knew. He was busy talking with Yami.  
  
Yami liked staying inside of Yuugi's soul room. There, he wasn't distracted by those that he considered 'beneath' him and Yuugi. He could talk to his heart's content, or simply hold Yuugi's consciousness so close it was amazing he didn't suffocate.  
  
Jou was trying to help his friend out with a bit of the work. Anything to get away from home and his drunkard father for a little while longer.  
  
"Hey, I got a new card!"  
  
"Hmm. . ."  
  
"Yeah! It's a Blue Eyes!" Jou exclaimed, trying vainly to get his friend's attention.  
  
"Hnn. . .that's nice Jou. I'm happy for you."  
  
Sending a pleading look towards Mr. Motou, Jou only received an apologetic nod in response. Sighing, the blonde stood and walked over to the aged man, leaning in closely to whisper. "Gramps, this can't be healthy. I mean, closin' himself off from everybody like that? Ain't there anythi'n we can do?"  
  
The elder man ran a tired hand through his grayed hair. "I'm afraid not, Jou. I've tried just about everything, short of breaking the puzzle. I think doing that might cause Yuugi's heart to stop. Never once have I seen it off, and the very thought of loosing it makes his blood run cold."  
  
"You've asked him?"  
  
"I've asked him what he'd do if he lost it. After the horrified look in his face, that spirit has been wary of me ever since. I think the only reason he tolerates me is because I'm Yuugi's grandfather, and his only living relative."  
  
The blonde-haired teen shivered, despite the warm temperature in the store. "Scary."  
  
The door to the Kame Game Shop opened and caused the bell above it to chime. Yuugi didn't notice the two figures that walked in, dressed in black and wearing large, reflective sunglasses.  
  
"Welcome. How may I help you," Sugoroku inquired.  
  
One man, the head of the duo that walked in, gave a curt nod, looking around at the merchandise next to him. Mr. Motou could not see where his partner had gone.  
  
"Fine day, don't you think?"  
  
Jou narrowed his honey-amber eyes to mere slits. Fine day indeed. He decided that he didn't like these guys. Couldn't they feel the almost violent, gloomy mood around them?  
  
Before any of them could register what had happened, a bone chilling scream erupted in the tiny store, causing those passing by to look around in confusion and curiosity. Jou and Sugoroku turned around just in time to see the two men leaving, black coats billowing behind them, a gold, pyramid- shaped trinket lying forgotten on the floor.  
  
"Oh no," Jou breathed. Mr. Motou tried vainly to swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
Very slowly did the old man step up to the puzzle, watching in fear and fascination as it pulsated with an erie glow.  
  
"If we don't let him find Yug', he's gonna kill us," Jou realized.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
"He needs a body to feed from, though, don't he?"  
  
"Yes," swallow," he does."  
  
Resigned and chanting over and over again in his mind that it was for the welfare of Yuugi, Sugoroku stooped down to pick up the item, and carefully put it over his head.  
  
A blinding flash illuminated the area, and a fuming darkness stood before them, crimson eyes alighted with anger. The very air crackled around him, buzzing and hissing in rage. Never had either of the mortals before him seen so much anger, and such a threat not only to their life, but their soul.  
  
Through his rage and the pain that was ripping through him at the separation, Yami only barely recognized that it was Yuugi's grandfather that had picked up the puzzle.  
  
"Where is he," was his simple question and command at the same time. Confusion raged through his mind at what could have happened. The air about him vibrated with his voice, sending cold jolts down the spines of the mortals.  
  
"I believe that I know," Sugoroku replied. "Follow me."  
  
Seething at not being in control, Yami reluctantly followed the old man out the door. It wasn't long before Sugoroku led the dark spirit to a huge mansion, adorned with a huge fountain in the front with two entwining Blue- Eyes White Dragons. Yami snarled.  
  
"The Kaiba mansion."  
  
* * * *  
  
Seto Kaiba was a little uneasy, to put it mildly.  
  
His hired goons had brought Yuugi to him, like he asked them to. Yuugi had put up a fuss, like he expected him to.  
  
But he certainly wasn't expecting this kind of a fuss.  
  
The two men that he had hired struggled to bring in the thrashing juvenile who seemed to have become temporarily insane. No one could speak to him, or get him to be calm. As it was, he was rolling on Seto's bed yelping in what was unmistakably exrutiating amounts of pain.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" he all but screeched, pulling at the ends of his hair.  
  
"I'm not sure, Seto. I've never seen him like this before," his little brother Mokuba replied, raven hair falling worriedly in his face.  
  
Seto Kaiba, genius and billionaire, was even more surprised to see a demonic version of the Duel Monsters champion blow down his front doors with what must have been explosives.  
  
It was explosives, right? That would explain the maroon tinge in the air, right?  
  
"Where is he!" He yelled.  
  
This person wasn't sane. He was dangerous. One could see it in his crazed eyes. As much as he disdained Yuugi, he wouldn't let a mad man get a hold of him. "What are you talking about," the arrogant teen spat.  
  
This did not please Yami. Not one bit.  
  
Yami knew about Seto Kaiba. How could he not? He also knew about another that went by that last name.  
  
Mokuba screeched when invisible hands dragged him over to the fiery creature that stood in their doorway, choking on something he couldn't see.  
  
Seto stood petrified as his little brother was lifted inches off the ground, untouched by this demon in his home, choking on a strange purple smoke that wafted around him.  
  
"Tell me where he is, or the little one dies."  
  
"My bedroom. He's in my bedroom."  
  
With a snarl and a valid death threat, Yami ran upstairs as fast as he could, dropping Mokuba where he was.  
  
"Mokuba, are you all right?"  
  
Gasping and wheezing, the young child shook his head yes weakly. "Mm-fine."  
  
* * * *  
  
Yami was angry, and Yami was pissed. Someone was going to die, he would make sure of that. No one could hurt his light and get away with it.  
  
Still clutching vainly at what little bond they had left, he followed it to the largest room at the end of the hall. Yuugi was inside, writhing on the bed, oblivious to the room's new occupant.  
  
Rushing to his side, Yami tangled his hands in the soft hair that was now covered in perspiration. "Yuugi, shh, it's all right now. I'm here." Breathing down his neck, it provided a bit of comfort to the pale youth, and Yuugi began to relax a little. His breathing was still shallow.  
  
Picking up his light, he left the overly large room, and headed back downstairs. Yuugi moaned in his arms, head moving from side to side every now and again. His pale eyes seemed to have been swollen shut. Yami could feel the gaze of everyone on him, but he didn't care. His only concern was Yuugi, and Yuugi needed the puzzle back on.  
  
Walking up to Yuugi's grandfather, Yami held out his hand expectantly. Despite his better judgment, the old man put the puzzle back around Yuugi's neck.  
  
Almost instantly the deathly pale skin retrieved a bit of its color, and his shallow breaths slowed to a normal pace. But he still looked sickly, and he still sounded like the air was knocked out of his lungs.  
  
With a grunt, Yami walked out of the mansion, carrying his light who was now unconscious.  
  
Seto Kaiba stepped up to Sugoroku. "What did I do?"  
  
This shouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary. Seto pulled stunts like this all of the time. He would 'kidnap' Yuugi and challenge him to a duel, or Yuugi would storm into Seto's office during an important meeting and demand that he pay up on a bet that Seto almost invariably lost all of the time.  
  
Making threats to each other and trying to annoy one another was just the way their relationship worked.  
  
"You told those thugs to take off the puzzle, didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't know that something like this would happen. I thought it was ugly, and would only pester Yuugi if it was left behind. I didn't want to hurt the little runt. Honestly."  
  
"Tell that to his demon."  
  
The Kaiba brothers followed out Jonouchi and the elder man to walk at least them to the sidewalk, a little behind Yami.  
  
"Seto, why did he stop?" The elder Kaiba looked ahead, and saw Yami's intense red eyes swarming with rage. Within an instant, a great heat surfaced behind him, and he whirled around, his mansion in flames. He starred horrified as screams from the servant within filled his ears, some burning objects falling from the many windows to the earth below.  
  
"I would have killed you, had Yuugi pleaded me not to. Never go near my light again. Ever."  
  
Gods, all of those people dying needlessly. He clutched his little brother close to him, trying to mask out the almost inhuman cries of those dying filling his ears. The flames erupting from the top, an almost brilliant blue in their heat.  
  
* * * *  
  
Well, I guess that would explain Yami's extreme loathing of Seto Kaiba, now, wouldn't it? Hope this satiated your angsty souls, more fluff on the way between our favorite couple, and maybe a visit to the Ishtar house, hmm? 


	11. The Dance of Anger

The Good Child  
  
Yawning from sleep, a half awake Yuugi Motou walked down the stairs from his bedroom into the kitchen, skin still slightly pale from the day before. His grandfather sat at the table and watched all of this while sipping his morning coffee, noticing the still sleeping Yami trailing along behind him, arms wrapped around Yuugi's waist, and head resting against his neck. Crimson eyes were closed, still trying to get some sleep.  
  
Despite that fact that Sugoroku severely disapproved of Yami's sinister actions, he couldn't help but give a small chuckle.  
  
"I see you have something attatched to you, Yuugi." (1)  
  
Yuugi could only mumble a "Huh? Oh, yeah. . ." and stumbled over to the fridge to pull out the orange juice.  
  
"How are you feeling today?"  
  
Sitting down, Yami pulling Yuugi into his lap and continuing to snore, Yuugi poured the orange liquid into a glass. "A little better. I still have a bit of a head ache, though."  
  
His grandfather quirked an eyebrow. "You do? Why?"  
  
Yuugi sighed. "Taking off the puzzle, it's like ripping half of my soul away, and that pulls at every part of my body. It puts a strain on my heart and my breathing, and any and all coherent thoughts leave me. It scares me more than anything. It just hurts so much."  
  
"Yuugi, if I had known. . . I had no idea."  
  
His grandson gave a half-hearted smile. "I know grandpa. It's all right now. Yami was grateful for your help."  
  
Although the old man was silent, it surprised him. He thought that the only one Yami would ever show any kind of emotion like that to, aside from the usual grunts and snarls, was Yuugi. In a way, it made him seem a little more human, and a little easier to deal with, it seemed.  
  
"What do you think would have happened if the puzzle broke when it fell?" Sugoroku couldn't help but ask.  
  
"It quite possibly could have killed him," Yami said.  
  
This was the first time that Yami had ever said -anything- to the elder male. Anything at all.  
  
And not only that, but it was part of a -civil- conversation!  
  
"We'll have to keep a closer eye from now on," he sighed, shifting his aged purple eyes away. Yuugi's life was his number one priority, no matter who he chose to be with.  
  
Eyes still closed, Yami was confering with his other half. :He wants to keep us together, my light?:  
  
:I know, I'm as shocked as you.:  
  
:How should we take this?:  
  
:I trust him, Yami. I know that he cares about me, and doesn't want to see me get hurt. I think that's why he was afraid of you. The pre- misconsceptions of evil and everything, he probably thought you wanted something horrible with me.:  
  
A mental snort. :That's ridiculous. Why would he think that?:  
  
:What would you think if you found me in someone else's bedroom?:  
  
A bristling anger through their link at that thought. :I would think that someone's blood would be spilled all over their pretty little floor.:  
  
:Exactly Yami. That's why he was so worried.:  
  
:Hmm. . .: Yes, it did make perfect sense. Why wouldn't it? His hikari always made sense.  
  
:All right, hikari. If you say that we can trust him, we will.:  
  
In a way, it was probably a good thing that such a catastrophy occured, allowing the three in that little kitchen that morning to shed a little more light on the mystery of what thrived inside of a seventeen year old boy.  
  
Suddenly, a thought flittered across Yuugi's mind. "Don't I have school today?"  
  
"I called you in sick today, Yuugi. You need one more day of rest."  
  
The teenager sighed a sigh of utter releif. "Thank you grandpa."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
:See, I told you.:  
  
Yami snickered. :Yes, dear.:  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do you mean he's gone!?"  
  
"Just what I said! I mean he's gone! Vanished! Haven't seen him in months!"  
  
"The Prince of Darkness doesn't just VANISH. Get him back here!!" An angry voice screached through the empty void, ripping it a part with a simple tone.  
  
He was angry, to put it midly. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not since the beginning of time had something as, as, -weird- as this happen.  
  
Death himself just vanish into thin air? Leaving behind his minions to do the biddings of the devil?  
  
Absolutely unheard of.  
  
An inhuman screach greeted his ears, purple eyes turning to see.  
  
A mangled corpse prowled in front of him much like a feline would, blood pooling in its tracks. Old veins that at one point in time might have held some blood dangled from lacerated wounds, intestines spilling to the ground.  
  
Unworthy foul beast. How dare the prince leave him here to guard the Throne of Sin, surrounded by these foul things! Decaying flesh wreeked everywhere!  
  
With a cry of anger, he threw black energy at the hapless remains of the evil soul, sending now into the eternal torment. The eternal screams that forever would fill this place.  
  
Yes, Malik would get his revenge. He didn't want to be here as much as the prince didn't. Why should he have to stay, while the other could go? Why!?  
  
Oh, yes, revenge would be so utterly sweet.  
  
* * * *  
  
(1) In the story "Fly Away Home" by Ocean, this was quite a similiar scene, and it was just so cute I couldn't help but but it in. Love your stories, Ocean!  
  
Yes, I know that this one is quite particularly short, a bit of a writers block for the time being. But don't worry, my muse Zuka-chan will help me get rid of that. Oh, and please, if you really like this stuff, could some of you read my contest submission, Obsessions of Sin? Onegai? It's so lonely, only four reviews. I want to know if it even has a chance. Thanks again, and I have a new story out! Tainted Submission! Best yet! *coughs* Yeah right. *coughs* Thanks you! *glomps reveiwers* 


	12. Ignorant Bliss

The Good Child  
  
Jou sighed, foot dangling from the edge of the arm rest of the recliner. Boring, lazy, lazy Saturday afternoon. Remote in hand, he flicked up the volume of the movie he was currently watching, a futile attempt to drown out the snores of the sleeping body on the couch.  
  
"Jeez, Yug. He sure does know how to wake the dead, don't he?"  
  
Yuugi, resting next to his dark spirit, chuckled sheepishly. "Gomen, Jou- kun. He's not usually this bad."  
  
Jou groaned, stomach rumbling yet again. "I mean, come on! Falling asleep in the middle of 'The Excorsist'? That just ain't right."  
  
"He says that the effects are so horrible, he wants to rip apart the souls of the poeple who made it." Of course, living with a teenage boy, Yami got the pleasure of seeing all of the cheesy horror movies and predictable action movies that seemed to always haunt and lurk just below his sight, then pop up and he would be invariably forced to watch it, if he wanted to spend time with his hikari. It was either this, or help out in the shop. And he did not fancy physical labor of lifting boxes.  
  
"Yeah, well, I bet he's got first hand experience, don't he?"  
  
Jou's best friend's voice became softer. "Yeah, he does."  
  
The blonde shifted, now a little more uncomfortable than before. This was always a touchy subject with Yuugi. And Yami, of course, just flat out refused to acknowledge that he even existed. Which, in a way, could have its advantages.  
  
After all, death could just, -overlook- him, while he got in all of those gangs fights with Honda, right? Right.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Yuugi laughed. "Jou, you're always hungry."  
  
"Yeah, but now I'm REALLY hungry."  
  
"Then eat something."  
  
"I don't wanna get up."  
  
"Lazy."  
  
"Yep."  
  
There were a few moments of silence, broken only by Yami's insesscent snores, and the screaming figures on the television set.  
  
Yuugi sighed.  
  
"What?" Jou questioned.  
  
"Now I'm hungry."  
  
"Heh, so much for watching the movie, hey Yug?"  
  
The young teen chuckled.  
  
"You gonna be able to get up with Yami attatched to you?"  
  
Yuugi attampted a shrug. "I don't know."  
  
Jou quirked an eyebrow. "Do you really wanna get up?"  
  
"No," Yuugi confessed.  
  
The blonde stayed silent for a bit, trying to get back into the movie. It only lasted for about five minutes.  
  
"I'm still hungry," the blonde said at last.  
  
"So eat something."  
  
"I don't wanna get up."  
  
"Lazy."  
  
"Yep."  
  
Well, this conversation was getting them nowhere fast.  
  
Next to Yuugi, the sleeping demon stirred almost restlessly, pulling Yuugi closer to him as he grumbled.  
  
"S 'he wakin' up?" Jou questioned.  
  
"I don't know," Yuugi stated truthfully.  
  
Yuugi could feel his other half's body slightly tremble. Concerned, he turned over, struggling with the death grip around his chest, and placed a soft hand on Yami's cheek. :Yami, Yami wake up.:  
  
No response.  
  
:Yami! wake up! You're having a nightmare!:  
  
Suddenly and without warning, the demon sat bolt up on the couch, still keeping Yuugi held tight to his chest. This sudden movement threw Jou off, causing him to jump in the recliner.  
  
"Yami, what is it?" Yuugi questioned.  
  
Crimson eyes looked around wildly for a moment, finally resting on his other half. He panted half in releif, half in worried concern.  
  
"Something is wrong."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He shook his head no. "I, I'm not sure. But there is a disturbance from down below. The minions, they're. . .up. . .to something. But I have detatched myself from them, so I can no longer tell what."  
  
Jou's golden-blonde head shot up. "There is a disturbance in the force, young Luke," he stated dramatically. Yami glarred at him, causing the yong teen to shrivel up, attempting to blend in with the furniture.  
  
"This isn't something to joke about, Jou-kun. This could be serious," Yuugi scolded.  
  
"Sorry," he replied sheepishly.  
  
Yuugi turned his attention back to Yami. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I can't do anything unless I know what's going on, and I don't want to go back down there. Not if I don't have to."  
  
"Would I stay here," Yuugi asked, slightly worried, slightly perplexed.  
  
"Yes. I would not let you be exposed to the horrors of Hell again."  
  
"We'll just keep our eyes open for now," the teen reasoned.  
  
Jou felt quite ignored at the moment, and so chose this time to go and get something to eat.  
  
"Hey, get me a sandwich, would ya Jou?" Yuugi called.  
  
"Oh, sure. NOW I'm noticed!"  
  
Yuugi and Yami bothed chuckled at this.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ryou sat on the edge of his bed, watching his dark spirit pace around with his hands pulling at his hair. Muttering, grunting, snarling and growling, Bakura had been on a roll since ten that morning.  
  
"Yami, what's wrong? You can tell me, you know."  
  
The growling increased. "BAKA SERVENTS!! ALWAYS trying to get what they think they deserve."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Bakura let out an all-out roar. "Malik! Given one of the roles with the most power, and not only does he want to relinquish it, but he wants REVENGE and to get the prince back as well? HE'S INSANE!!!"  
  
"Yami, what's all this about?" Ryou asked again.  
  
The demon turned his hard eyes over to his light. "You know that I'm a demon. I was, infact, one of the minions of Death, also known as the Prince of Darkness. That twat friend of yours, the one that gave you the ring I was in, is just like you and me."  
  
"You mean, he has a demon too?"  
  
"Oh, he's got more than just a demon. He's got Death wrapped around him every night he sleeps. Now, I could get out of Hell and not be missed very much. It's easy to replace minions. I for one was a soul stealer. But the prince, oh, he's in trouble. He can't get out scott-free like that. Now, the minion that was right below him, Malik, has taken over unwillingly." Bakura growled. "Now he's attempting to retrieve the prince, and eliminate the only reason he's here."  
  
Ryou choked. "Y-you mean, he wants to kill Yuugi? So Death will go back to Hell? But, but. . ."  
  
"But it's not possible. He may have detatched himself from the underworld, but he still has supreme control over his powers, and the lives of all those here. If Yuugi dies, he either will bring him back, or, in his rage, kill the whole populace of the earth."  
  
"Will I die?"  
  
"No. I can shield us, but only us. I'm sure that you'll find out what I mean soon enough."  
  
"Can we warn them?"  
  
"Even if we did, there's nothing they could do to prepare. The attack starts tonight."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Oh, another cliffy. I'd keep going, but now I will take the time to recognize each and every single one of my reviewers for this story.  
  
Artemis Sakura Malikstruelove, Firesenshi, Shadwkat-Shidobukatsu, Silver Goddess, Hirame, tenshimagic, Destiny(Yes, Yami says that you can have all of the zombies you want!) flowa, Jadesaber, Misty Kasumi, Eternal BanditGirl, candy(Love ya hun!) spellhorn, lily22, Fire Fearie, Twilight Dreams, Molly Jean, Silver Dragon, MMW, Karenu-anime, gothatheart/holo, LadyShang, VampssAmby, Fuzzy Coconut, ThyWingedWisp, Darkfire, Nicki, Rocksie, Ellina, RyuArashi(You need to update fater, chica! I LOVE your sotires!) AngelsKitten, Maladyrancor, Cyberkat, Lonely Vigil(You too! I want to see more of your vampire stoires!) KawaiiKuroi Mahotskai, Princess Strawberry, Dark Moonlight, Sheron, Llyxius.  
  
*faints* Good, lord! That was a lot! Thank you so much, I LUV YOU GUYS!!! I apologize if I mis-spelled any of your pen-names. That was a lot to type!  
  
And thank you to all of those that have me on their favorites list! I feel so loved!!! *glittery eyed* Seriously, some of you guys really give me a big head. Ja! 


	13. To Loose a Love

Yuugi gave a gentle squeeze to the hand in his own. It was, truly, a beautiful afternoon. Golden colors seemed to alight the sky, and, of course, there was his yami. His pretty, pretty yami, walking side-by-side with him through the park.  
  
Yami's hand squeezed back, feeling as if nothing could go wrong this evening. Gods, how he loved his light.  
  
"Still feeling wary about the underworld," Yuugi questioned.  
  
"Vaguely," Yami replied, still unsure about the sesnsations he was feeling earlier.  
  
Birds sat in the trees nearby, chirping merrily. Then, without warning, they flew off into the distance in a gush of noise, feathers, and leaves.  
  
It was now very apparent that not all was right. "Yami. . ."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Birds don't just fly off like that, do they?"  
  
"Iie, they do not."  
  
Silence. Complete and absolute silence.  
  
"Yami. . ."Yuugi started in apprehension, scooting closer to his lover.  
  
:Hush, aibou. Something's not right.:  
  
'Well obviously,' Yuugi thought.  
  
And then it was black. Swirling and moving and constant an containing. There was no floor or sky or walls or anything. Simply swirls of black.  
  
Yuugi backed up a little, confused, and Yami cried out, rushing towards him.  
  
"Yami!" The demon's arm was raised in front of Yuugi's head, dripping with blood.  
  
A blade eight inches long was protruding from it. "Oh, gods, Yami, where did this come from?"  
  
But before the demon could answer, he was compelled to throw himself in front of Yuugi entirly, crying out when multiple shafts of steel pelted his back.  
  
Yuugi was horror struck when Yami cried out, sinking to his knees. "No!" Coming to his knees too, he wrapped his arms around Yami and turned him to look at the demon's back, which was, indeed, impaled by many, many daggers.  
  
"Yuugi, pull them out," Yami pleaded into his shoulder. "I can't die, but they do hurt. They hurt like hell."  
  
Tentatively, Yuugi grabbed one at the hilt, and pulled at it quickly. When his demon cried out, he spluttered his apologies, but was prompted to remove the rest.  
  
"Yami, who would do this," he questioned when he was done.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I don't-" and then was interrupted by cackling. Insessent cackling that seemed to radiate around them.  
  
Tensing, Yami stood, pushing Yuugi behind him. He recognized the voice. "Show yourself, Malik!"  
  
Yuugi could see, vaguely, a figure appear through the swirls of black, and out walked what was unmistakably an Egyptian minion. Acrid purple eyes fixated on the duo in front of him.  
  
"You weren't supposed to get in the way, prince. Those blades were not meant for you." The voice was cool, and yet yeld supressed rage and contempt.  
  
"Obviously. What do you want, minion, to drag me to the shadow realm?"  
  
The minion shrugged. "Nothing special. I just wanted that little mortal behind you killed, and to drag you back to Hell."  
  
The black air around Death hissed and spluttered, radiating anger, rage, passion, and fury. "If it's a fight you want, it will not be held in the Shadow Realm, Heaven, or Hell for that matter." Crimson energy ripped apart the swirling darkness around them, and Yuugi found himself standing back in the park again.  
  
"I do not want a fight, prince. In fact, I don't even need one. Just a little agreement from you. In blood."  
  
Yami laughed. "Like you're going to get that."  
  
"Oh, I think I will." Malik, with his plaited blonde hair and tanned skin gleaming, eyes twinkling with madness, held up a gold item in his left hand, which was none other than the Millenium Puzzle that Yuugi had solved.  
  
"That's not possible!" Yuugi cried. "It's right here!" He looked down at his chest, and to his horror, found it devoid of any such object. "But, it can't be. . ."  
  
Yami growled, eye visibly twitching. "What do you want!?" he demanded.  
  
"If you do not swear with your blood that you will return to Hell, never to come back here again, I will destroy this puzzle, and when Yuugi's soul is set free from his body, I will kill it."  
  
Yami shook his head. No. He couldn't. He couldn't! But Yuugi. His soul. His very SOUL was at stake. A blood oath would bind him forever. Even if he tried, he could never break it. Never.  
  
Yuugi cried out in protest when one boot-clad foot stepped forward.  
  
Yami looked back sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, lover. I have no choice."  
  
"Don't do it!"  
  
But Yami turned back around, and pulled the dagger which was still deeply set into his arm. With one stroke, he opened the skin on his right hand, and continued forward, feeling his blood drip down in puddles.  
  
Yuugi was frantic. He was sure that he had the puzzle. He was sure! He would have FELT if it was removed.  
  
Malik grinned in acheivement.  
  
Yuugi, meanwhile, was feeling around his chest. The familiar weight was still there. He could FEEL it there. When, as odd as it might have been, he felt his hand connect with something solid, but he couldn't see it. But he could sure feel it. His head snapped back up, and he ran towards the demon at full speed.  
  
"Yami, Yami stop! It's an illusion! He doesn't really have to puzzle! Yami, stop!!" He placed himself between the demon and the minion, grabbing the right hand that was just about to shake, sealing the oath.  
  
"Feel, Yami! Feel!" He shoved the invisible puzzle in the demon's bleeding hand. Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"It wasn't real. . ."  
  
But Yuug was suddenly thrust into his embrace, his large violet eyes turning glassy. Yami could, somehow, feel it in his own body as well. He didn't have to see it.  
  
A long sword was thrust up the young man's back, and blood began seeping out of the corner's of Yuugi's mouth.  
  
Malik laughed with unsupressed triumph.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! EVIL CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!!! Just wait till the next chapters to come.................. 


	14. And the Earth Shall Perish in Flames

"Come with me, prince. It's time to return to where you truly belong."  
  
Yami wasn't listening. He was looking down at Yuugi, slumped in his arms, mouth open like a drowing fish. The teen's blood was slowly collecting in his mouth, steadily oozing past his lips.  
  
In a state of shock, the prince of darkness slowly and genlty lowered his dying mortal lover to the ground. Malik had already taken back his devious weapon.  
  
Shaking hands cupped the once warm cheeks, and a fragile hand clung to the demon's arm like a gohst clings to life.  
  
"Yuugi......no....." his pleading was all in vain, and deep down, he knew it. But, he also knew that Yuugi wans't quite dead yet. Although his eyes were glassy, they were locked onto him. Death simply would not let him go. Not yet.  
  
And, through their link he could still feel, past his own grief, that Yuugi wanted to stay and bare the pain of his body as long as possible.  
  
Yami touched the petal soft lips with his own once more, feeling to his horror just how much colder they were becoming. A bloody tear streaked down his face.  
  
"Yami," Malik said threateningly.  
  
Stroking the soft, blood covered cheek before he stood; bloody, vile, acrid, viscious, and insane bloodied crimson eyes snapped on to the minion. And, for a moment, apprehension struck like a shaft through his spine.  
  
The prince was, at this point, beyond all reason. "With his dying breaths I will torture your soul for eternity. I won't even destroy it. Your soul will be so tormented, so demented, you will no longer be able to think, or change realms, again. All you will know from now on, is pain."  
  
Yamis voice was so strong, it felt it was pulling and strumming the very chords of the universe, just as old, and just as emotionless. The very earth beneath him sighed and cracked with his words.  
  
Malik felt it too.  
  
And then the earth felt as though it would shatter. Willing every ounce of his powers to bend to his chaotic will, in his place formed a creature the likes of which Malik had only heard of.  
  
Red plaited armor, stronger than steel and glimmering in the now red sunlight. Wings larger than a sycamore tree reached up to the heavens, many, many fangs glimmering with the want for blood.  
  
A heart wrenching battle cry echoed through the whole of city park, reaching the very outskirts of the city. Possibley beyond as well. And every soul on earth could feel his despair, and his anger.  
  
Yami had not just become any god, but Slysheen, the sky god. A dragon not to wreckon with.  
  
And Malik laughed. "So, you want to play it that way, do you? So be it! I didn't take your place and receive nothing, now, did I?"  
  
And in place of the minion, gold began weaving around him, building higher and higher, until it reached the the same height as that of the being in front of him.  
  
Deep chuckling rmubled in a firey throat. "Behold Ra, the golden. My power knows no limits, unlike yours."  
  
A golden, almost heavenly creature sat before Yami, as tall and glimmering as he. A mane of silky gold hair was behind that glittering dragon's head, body thin and lithe, yet strong. He resembled greatly the Oriental style of dragons, whilst Yami looked to be from further west, larger body and brute force behind him.  
  
With one last chuckle, the god Ra began to summon his attack, a ball of light forming in his mouth.  
  
Red claws dug into the earth to brace from the impact, standing protectively over the body of his dying love.  
  
Blessedly, Yami had blocked most of the pain that Yuugi was feeling, at least allowing him to see. And he noticed when the attack finally came, it was blocked by an invisible barrier merely inches in front of the god Slysheen. The red armored head snapped back, like a snake that's been struck upon the nose, hissing as the ball of energy dissipated on his shields.  
  
The golden dragon circled the two, but Yami stayed where he was, determined not to let Yuugi be exposed.  
  
The red dragon cried out again. Nother attack deflected.  
  
Malik was growing weary of this. Yami's shields were, as much as he didn't want to admit it, impenetreble.  
  
So, determined to aggravate the prince, he flew into the sky, and threw random attacks at his enemy.  
  
Yami was becoming preturbed, begining to bounce when Malik came within stiking range, then took off again.  
  
Dive, snap of the jaw, swerve, then rise. Over and over again.  
  
In fact, it went on so long, that it threw Malik off when the god Slysheen actually lifted off the ground with one flap of his mightly armored wings.  
  
But this is what Malik had been waiting for, and dove to attack the dying teenager.  
  
Yami, despite his size, was remarkably fast, and dove within just feet above the ground, right under the golden dragon. Yuugi could almost feel the red steel wings graze his body as the two flew over and past him.Yami caught the neck of the god Ra in a lethal hold.  
  
The teenager heard bones cracking when they fell, Malik now on his side, back facing him. Yami had effectivley landed on top, pushing down, claws digging into the golden hide, shaking the head of Malik like a dog would a chew toy. Hot blood steemed and bubbled past, landing on the earth beneath them.  
  
And then Yami was off, resuming his defensive stance over Yuugi. The front left leg over his lover, claws now digging back into the ground, waiting. Yami knew that you could not kill a god on brute force alone.  
  
But Malik'd had enough. This was going to end now.  
  
He laughed. "Yami, you KNOW that Ra has infinite power. How did you ever expect to defeat me. It's time that I end this. NOW."  
  
The red body tensed, waiting for the attack. The final attack.  
  
And suddenly, the sky was cunsumed in gold flames.  
  
Yuugi could see the anger and the determination flarring behind the crimson eyes.  
  
Yami looked away from the attack when he felt a tiny, soft hand brush against his poised leg. Yuugi was looking up at him, glassy purple eyes watering with emotion.  
  
:My darkness, you've been letting your anger be the power behind you attacks. Let your love be your strength.:  
  
Yami looked down at him sadly. :But death can't love, remember?:  
  
For the first time, the tears of blood fell out of the mortal's eyes. :You can through me, remember?:  
  
Yami's heart broke in two, and for the first time, clear cystaline tears fell from his eyes, then all went white.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Malik laughed truimphantly. Finally. Finally! That arrogant bastard would go back to where he belonged. Then the minion wouldn't be stuck in the bowels of Hell!  
  
His laughing died short, however, when he saw that the gigantic body was still standing tall, and proud as ever.  
  
Then he panicked.  
  
His huge, concentrated, glimmering ball of energy was caught in the clutches of those huge red jaws.  
  
Slysheen the sky god had caught his strongest attack.  
  
And now, white energy was forming behind that glimmering ball as Yami added his own strength to it, preparing to send it back.  
  
The memory of love was washing over Yami as Yuugi continually caressed his mind with memories, and devovtion that would last for eternity.  
  
With one final lift of his head, Yami released the ball of light, his scattered energy pushing it along like a rocket.  
  
It was true, Ra did have infinite power. That is, he could summon attacks without ever growing tired. But he could only put so much power behind one attack.  
  
And he could only take so much.  
  
And when his attack hit, it flung him backwards. And when Slysheen's powers hit him, it felt like his soul was split into two.  
  
Exausted and emotionally drained, Yami slumped back to his original form, collapsing next to Yuugi. Death stroked his procelain face once again, clear tears running down his cheeks.  
  
"Yuugi, lover, you can't die on me. You can't. You weren't supposed to end up in Hell that last time you died. Heaven is going to hold on to you this time, never to let go. How will I retrieve you?"  
  
Yuugi cried his tears of blood, unable to speak. :I love you.:  
  
Death could hold on to him no more. In his arms, he felt Yuugi's body go limp.  
  
Body shaking with the sobs he was holding back, he stood, resigned at what he would do. "Then Heaven's and Hell's gates will overflow. The earth shall perish today, so that I might sneak your soul away from the angels who would collect you."  
  
Stepping back, he held out his arm where the flames of Hell began to grow. Rising just feet into the air, he allowed the flames to consume him, then spread to the rest of the globe. All, of course, but Yuugi. The red and black flames circled him, but never, ever touched him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Can you believe that there's more to come? Well, can you? My god, what will happen next? Read, review, and the next chapter will come out shortly. 


	15. Compassion of the Revived

A girl walkes out onto an empty stage, a spot light directed on only her form. The rest of the background is shrouded in complete darkness. She flicks a piece of silver hair behind her shoulder, clutching tightly in her other hand a small white flag. Softly, tentatively, she begins to speak.  
  
"Well, I know that most of you are pretty mad that I could do something so horrid to our most favorite character, Yuugi-kun. Please believe me, that this roller coaster of a fic will be well worth the torture of reading either hungry, on lack of sleep, or with the knowledge that you still have MANY chores to do. I hope that this next chapter will please you, and I hope greatly that you enjoy it. Arigato for spending so much of your time reading things that could permanently damage you brain, and boosting the tiny little ego of a demented hikair. Enjoy."  
  
She leaves, and the spot light fades, now moving to where the story left off last, with the coming demise of the earth in flames.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Pale lavender eyes blinked painfully open. What in the name of Hell just happened?  
  
A warm, glowing sensation caressed his face, slowly trying to bite into his tanned cheeks. And it was silent. So utterly, utterly silent.  
  
Dear. Gods.  
  
He sat up and, to his horror, saw a giant wall of red and black flames moving slowly and steadily towards him. Instantly, he realized why.  
  
Death wanted to kill the earth slowly. He wanted to feel every scream, and wanted to relish in the fear as every human was trapped, cornerd, and burned alive.  
  
Suddenly, a groan to his right caught his attention, and he simply was dumbstruck.  
  
-So he had been split in half.-  
  
A duplicate of him was lying on the ground, rubbing his head, attempting to sit up.  
  
Clutching the Sennen Rod tightly, the minion ran over to his other self and held on to him tightly.  
  
"W-what the Hell just happened? Why are there two of me?" This gentler version of him inquired.  
  
"Apparently, the prince managed to split our soul somehow."  
  
The other him chuckled. "Never would have though that I had a lighter side." He looked up at him. "So now what do we do?"  
  
The fires had reached them, and the minion struggled to uphold his sheilds, holding the rod up to enforce the magic. Soon, they were surrounded by nothing but fire.  
  
"We have to find him! Get up! You've got work to do!" He dragged his lighter half up.  
  
"What do you mean?!"  
  
"Damn it, just come on!" And with that, the two of them plunged deeper into the flames, until the lighter version of himself was starring at the dead body, who had yet been untouched by the scortching, silent inferno.  
  
"Oh, crap."  
  
"Heal him, hikari! You've got the aura for it! I can see it all over you! Heal this body!"  
  
His light looked at him dumbstruck. "Are you crazy? He's dead! What am I supposed to do with a dead body?!"  
  
"Damn it, just heal him! Quickly! I didn't take over as Death for nothing! I'VE still got a hold of his soul. If you heal him, I'll return it! We can't let the entire earth die!"  
  
Grumbling about his ill luck, the hikari kneeled down next to the body. It might have only been one wound, but it was bad. Very bad. It had it major organs, the spine, and more specifically, the heart.  
  
Sweat was pouring down the minions face. His sheilds were fine unless they were being forced upon. And right now, the fires were trying to outright attack them for going near the body of the dead teenager.  
  
"Hurry up!"  
  
"I'm working on it!"  
  
Seeing the final glow of yellow energy, the hikari could see that the blood had completely vanished, and the souless body was now whole.  
  
"All right, I'm done."  
  
"Good!" The minion waved his hand, allowing the spirit to slip back to its own body. "Now come on!" Clutching his hikari, the two ran back out into the flames.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ryou starred, horror struck. The fire. The fire was coming right for him.  
  
Currently, he was standing in front of a store, quite a ways from his home. And he was paralyzed.  
  
:YAMI!!!!!: He cried desperately through his shared link.  
  
Bakura was out instantly, ice blue eyes widening at what he saw. "Oh, shit." Grabbing Ryou around the waist, he held up the glolden ring that he resided in like a human would hold a cross at an oncoming vampire.  
  
"Sit down, hikari."  
  
Ryou complied, and his dark spirit sat down next to him. The less space that he had to hold shield over, the longer it would last.  
  
The fires moved past them, and over them. The store from which the teenager had just come from was, as of now, just a memory as the silent inferno inhialated its existance.  
  
Even shielded, the two shook with unrelenting fear.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Sugoroku left the confines of the kitchen, wondering where his grandson could be. It was quite late, the sun just getting ready to set. Of course, being that it was nearing summer, the great ball of light never truly set until well after nine.  
  
Moving to the front door, he thought he might like to get a breath of fresh air.  
  
He had not expected the air to smell of burning flesh, acrid and scortching.  
  
Red and black flames licked at the sky, moving steadily towards him and his game shop. What was even odder-  
  
there was no smoke.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Amethyst eyes flickered open, suddenly confused. Last he remembered, he was dying.  
  
Sitting up, he saw with shock that he was surrounded by flames. They reached taller that he could see, and there was no one else in sight.  
  
:Yami. . .: he tried. He didn't get a verbal response. Just this odd feeling that he was only hearing voices. That his broken heart was vainly trying to hold on to something that was no longer there.  
  
Then he realized with a jolt that those feelings weren't his.  
  
:YAMI!!: He wailed again. :Yami, where are you!? YAMI!!:  
  
Crimson eyes blinked open in the flames of Hell. Had he heard correctly? Could he have?  
  
:Yami, come back! Where are you?! All I see is flames!:  
  
Yuugi!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The little girl watched terrified as the flames advanced towards her home.  
  
"Mama, what's going on?"  
  
The face of the little girl's mother was starkly pale. "I don't know."  
  
The heat was unbearable. The silence was nerve racking. They were going to consume them. Every single one of them.  
  
And then, without warning, the wall of fire halted in its tracks.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yami lowered himself to the ground, stepping through the flames.  
  
There was Yuugi, wide eyed and sweating under the heat. He was still lying on the ground, but he had sat up part way, leaning his weight on his hands behind him.  
  
Yami felt his knees buckle underneath of him, starring intently at his lighter half. This wasn't possible. It wasn't.  
  
Could it be?  
  
Ripping off the teenager's shirt, he looked at where the wound was supposed to be, and found flawless ivory skin.  
  
Still unsatisfied, he turned Yuugi slightly to look at his back, running his hands over his spine.  
  
Smooth and unblemished.  
  
"Yuugi," he whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loud the body beneath him would suddenly collapse and leave him again.  
  
"Hai, Yami." He brought a hand up to feel Death's cheek, like he had done so many times before. Icy pin-prickles bit at his skin. "Yami, you're cold again."  
  
The prince of darkness choked back a sob, enveloping his light in a searing hug. The flames died down into nothingness.  
  
"I missed you," Yuugi stated.  
  
"I couldn't feel you. I couldn't feel anything."  
  
"I know."  
  
Sitting down next to his reclaimed love, Yami didn't have any intention of letting Yuugi go for a long, long time.  
  
Yuugi looked around him, surprised at what he saw.  
  
Wherever the flames had touched, blood was now in its place. Much like a brush fire turns everything black, so the fires of Hell left the blood of its victims in its wake.  
  
"Yami. . ."  
  
"Hai," he asked, nuzzling his lover.  
  
"How am I back?"  
  
The demon lifted his head to allow his bloodied gaze to look deep into those endless lavender pools. "I don't know."  
  
Yuugi's brow furrowed in confusion, when his thinking was interupted.  
  
"That, I can explain."  
  
Yami's head snapped up, energies and fire dancing around him once again. "How many times do I have to kill you?!" He seethed with rage.  
  
Yuugi looked up confused. "Why are there two of you?"  
  
"Your beloved demon didn't really kill me. Something backfired, and my soul split. Now I, too, have a hikari. He's the one that healed Yuugi, and I put his soul back."  
  
"Why." It was a demand, not a question by the dark prince.  
  
"I seriously didn't think you'd try and kill the whole earth! You're nuts!"  
  
Yami merely snorted.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Yuugi asked. His voice was remarkabley calm, for someone who had just been murdered.  
  
"Because I don't want to go back to Hell. I don't want his role."  
  
"So that's why you tried to kill him. So I would go back and you could leave scott free!"  
  
"Isn't there another that can take the place?" Yuugi pleaded.  
  
"Malik will go back from whence he came," Yami confirmed. "It's the most suitable punishment for going near you."  
  
The minion's face paled, and his lighter half blanched.  
  
"But Yami, he doesn't want that either. He want happiness, like you found. You can't send his hikari back there, too."  
  
Yami looked into those pleading purple eyes. "But Yuugi, he hurt you. He KILLED you. How can you forgive that so easily?"  
  
The teenager brought their faces closer, twirling the locks of golden bangs lovingly in his fingers. "Please?"  
  
The demon's reslove faded, now remembering the compassion that he had first been shown. The reason that he first fell in love with the boy.  
  
"All right, love. For you."  
  
The minion could not believe that the child was pleading his very existance for him. He, too, was realizing why Death was so drawn to him.  
  
Yuugi turned his eyes back onto Malik. "You know, all you had to do was ask. I would have listened."  
  
Both the hikari and the darker side of the minion were taken aback. That solution seemed so simple, so easy to do, he never would have thought that it would work.  
  
Yami pulled Yuugi on his lap, arms latched firmly around his light. "Now, to think who else could take the job that neither of us want."  
  
The minion cleared away some of the blood with a wave of his rod, sitting down as well, his hikari joining him. "You know, there might be one that would take it willingly."  
  
Yami looked lost deep in thought. "Yes, there is one."  
  
"Who," Yuugi asked curiously. His darker side answered with a sound of complete contempt.  
  
"Pegasus."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Hmm, I think maybe one or two chapter sleft to the story. Still not sure. R&R! 


	16. Meet Your Fate

Tread with caution, you poor mortal souls. Hehehehehe.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
It was dark. This fact was undisputable. Not dark where one was unable to see anything, confining and blinding and somehow solid. No, this was the type of dark where midnight was silent, as cold and defined as ebony crystal. One would have at least expected a lamp to be on.  
  
However, this did not hold true for one Pegasus J. Crawford. If he were alseep, the darkness would have probably happily wrapped him up in its shadowy embrace, lulling him into slumber. But Pegasus was not asleep.  
  
A glass filled with chardonay wine swished slowly, coming to the man's lips for a small sip. Chuckling to himself, he set the glass down and moved on to a piece of gorgonzola cheese, pausing only to laugh again.  
  
A comic book was held elegently in the other hand. "Oh, Funny Bunny, won't you ever learn," he chided to himself, sickly sweet voice slicing through the silent air.  
  
Taking another sip of wine, he did not notice the room grow suddenly cold. Had a candle been lit, or a light been on, it would have immediately been extinquished.  
  
Oblivious, he laughed at his favorite comic character's antics again.  
  
At the far end of the room, solid shadows seeped in like fog and smoke, somehow holding its own consciousness as it weaved it way around the end of the room.  
  
Another piece of cheese eaten. Another sickly sweet chuckle. Half of the long office table that he sat at was now no longer visible.  
  
It was finally a hissing sound that brought Mr. Crawford out of his preoccupied state, and he looked up slightly perplexed when he realized that he could not see the picture of one blonde-haired woman that he knew was hanging up on the wall opposite him.  
  
He noticed flashing crimson eyes snap open, glarring at him like a hawk does its prey.  
  
"Whoever you are, go away. I'm not interested in what you have to say, although I commend you on your special effects. Very believable."  
  
A deep voice chuckled, emenating from the very bowels of Hell. "I'm not going anywhere yet, Pegasus James Crawford. Not until we have a little chat."  
  
Said man spluttered slightly, one comic book falling to the table in front of him. No one knew his middle name. No one. That was one secret that he did not care to divulge to the public. "Who are you, what do you want?"  
  
The voice chuckled again, insanity glinting in those bloodied eyes. "You miss her, don't you?"  
  
He knew. "I'll ask my question again. Who are you, and what do you want?" A chill crawled up the rich man's back.  
  
"I have many, MANY names, but you can call me Death, the Prince of Darkness."  
  
Pegasus laughed. "Very funny. Why would said creature have any want with me? Is it my time already?"  
  
The shadows seemed to shift a little, but no apprehension seemed apparent. "I have a bargain for you, Pegasus James Crawford. Since the begining of time, I have been watching over all of the mortals of this earth, and I think that it is time that a new person take my place. I believe that you would fit this role quite nicely."  
  
Pegasus's brown eyes looked at him imploringly. "If you really are who you say you are, why now? Why would I want your job?"  
  
"Well, I have to grow tired of what I do sometime. And besides, all of the souls you come across, you choose whether or not they live, or you banish them into non-existance."  
  
Ears perked up just slightly. "Every soul?"  
  
"Hmm, that's right, Mr. Crawford. Every soul." The darkness paused. "You know, for a mortal, she WAS very pretty."  
  
The man sitting at the long business table began to loose his resolve of remaining exactly where he was, twitching as his lost love was mentioned.  
  
"Well, let's say I accept. What kind of proof do I have that you really are real?"  
  
Those deep crimson eyes seemed to laugh at him, and began to advance. Piece by piece by piece, the table was thrown apart as the smoke and shadows and darkness ripped its way through. The plate of cheese and the glass of wine shattered when they hit the wall, and Pegasus and grown starkly pale. The crimson eyes stopped merely inches from his own. "Is this proof enough?"  
  
A strange, crooked grin ebbed its way onto the man's face, his silver hair gleeming in the moonlight coming through the window. "You took her away from me. I should hate you, you know. I should just say no, and go on with my life. What would you say to that?"  
  
Pegasus could swear that he saw those shadows grin. "I'd say that you'll never see her again."  
  
Silence as Pegasus decided to glare down Death, utterly failing. "I'll do it," he said, a little too eagerly. And, much like the genie in the lamp, Death obliged. "Your wish is my command."  
  
Then suddenly, the whole world went black.  
  
He couldn't see. His eyes had not yet grown accustumed to the eternal darkness. "What's going on, where am I?"  
  
A hiss, like a snake about to strike. "Don't you know, master? You're in Hell. You'll always be here."  
  
Pegasus thought to himself. "Well, if this is where I am to reside, I think that I'll go for a walk in the human realm."  
  
The hissing chuckled, making an odd spluttering noise, like water hitting a hot stove. "Oh, no, master. You can't do that. All of your duties will be preformed from right here. You can't go anywhere else."  
  
"Why not? Answer me! Why?!"  
  
Black, empty sockets starred back at him. A mangled corpse prowling around with unhindered glee. "Because this is our Doom, master."  
  
Death screamed.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
*cackles* Well, well, well, so you managed to last through this story so far, eh? HeHEEheehe, is your sanity still in tact? One chapter left. Can you make it? 


	17. In Another Life

Hmm. . .well. . .this is it. The last chapter. I know that it took so long, but, well, I wanted to make sure that it would be well worth it. Maybe the wait made you that much crazier, ne? Thank you to Candy, for all of her support through all of this, she gave me many ideas and helped me through some tough parts. Love you! Can't wait for the update on The Lost Pharaoh! 

And now, my friends and foes alike, the last chapter of this one big roller coaster of a story, **The Good Child**. 

*****************

It was white. White was filling his vision and his senses, eyes closed and yet no darkness came to ease him to sleep. 

Of course, he wasn't that tired. In fact, for the first time in years, he didn't feel drained of energy at all. He searched through the recesses of his old memory, recalling all that he could. 

His yami. He had spent the rest of his life with his yami, right until old age. Gods, how he became so tired as time wore on. 

But he wasn't tired right now. 

His lavender eyes blinked open, and he tried to look at his surroundings, but all he could see was light and a bright white illuminating everything. Where was his yami?   
  
"Yami," he tried tentatively. 

"I'm right here, aibou," the deep, sultry voice whispered behind him. Where was the raspy sound of old age? After he had given up his dark throne, he used his powers to age with his mortal lover. They had died together, this much he could still remember. Right now, though, his yami sounded as young and as vibrant as the first time they had met. 

That had been a dark experience. 

Strong arms tightened around his waist just slightly. So, his yami was still holding on to him, even after all these years. 

"What happened," he asked. Where on earth were they? 

The deep voice behind him chuckled. "We're not on Earth, love. We're on another plain." 

Yuugi turned around to look his darkness in the eye. Yami was young again, dusky bronze skin teeming with gold. His bright surroundings didn't pale him. Instead, he was a stark contrast. Crystal and marble ebony flowing from him in elegant waves, crimson eyes swirling like pools of blood. Yuugi brought his hand up to his yami's face, now seeing his own youthful skin glowing like liquid moonlight.

They were souls again. "I died again," he stated. 

"Yes, lover, you died again." Yami ran his dark fingers through his light's honey and ebony tresses, nuzzling affectionately the side of his face. 

"We're young again," he stated. 

"We are." Yami kissed his forehead gently. "After all these years, I devised a way to stay with your soul no matter where you went." 

Yuugi was silent for a moment. "I'm not in heaven yet." 

His darkness sighed. "No, you're not." 

Yuugi knew that there was something that his yami wasn't telling him. Something that was bothering him, and that he was afraid to divulge. 

A soft beat against the wind captured Yuugi's attention, and he turned in his yami's embrace to see. 

White. It was so white. A soft ball of fluff fluttered over to Yuugi's feet, and he reached for it and picked it up. It was a feather. A soft, fluffy, pure white feather. 

"Do you like it, little one?" A strange voice drifted over to Yuugi's ears. It sounded so heavenly and sweet, a melody all of its own. It wasn't powerful and commanding like his yami's. 

He didn't like it. 

"If you come with me, you too can have these." 

Yuugi looked up from the small object in his hand, and saw none other than an angel looking at him with a heartfelt smile, wings spread wide. 

He blinked, then fixated the angel with a stoic gaze. "What about my yami?" 

The smile faded, a saddened look taking over the ethereal features. "I'm sorry, but he is too tainted to walk the halls of heaven." 

Yuugi blinked again. "Then why would I want to go?" 

The deep blue eyes of the angel looked pained. "To get rid of the darkness that clings to your soul. You should have joined us years ago. You belong here. You are our Firstborn, after all. You're finally home, after all these years." 

Firstborn? Him? He looked at his yami. The expression on the demon's face said it all. _It makes sense, love. Who else could love something as dark as I?_ Yuugi turned back around. "I'm not going anywhere without my yami." 

The angel sighed, shaking his golden head. "Then we'll have to get rid of him for you. We can't let you go." 

The child of heaven took but one step when Yuugi cried out in protest, a brilliant flare of golden flames suddenly encompassed the two still sitting on the pure white ground.

The angel took a step back, seeing black and crimson swirls intermingling with the glimmering gold. The darkness was retaliating as well. 

This was not good. Some negotiating would have to be done with the higher entity to see what they were going to do. 

Yuugi watched as the figure retreated back into the pure white brilliance, only then allowing his defenses to settle back down. As a spirit, it seemed, he had his own bit of powers to use, like his yami.

The two were silent, as neither was sure what was going to happen. So this is what his darkness had been worried about. Actually making it into heaven, unharmed. 

"I love you," Yuugi whispered reassuringly. His darkness merely held onto him a little bit tighter.

It was only moments later when the angel returned, this time flanked by another angel. This one a woman. Her glimmering silver eyes bored down upon the two. 

"Being as one of you cannot enter the kingdom of heaven, and the other cannot enter the realm of hell, and neither of you can be separated, we must find a place that the two of you can exist together. It would be too devastating to destroy our own Firstborn in order to get rid of the darkness clinging to him. Thus, the two of you will be sent back to Earth, reborn as mortals." She looked pointedly at Yami. "Perhaps as a mortal, with our Firstborn as your lover and guide, you can spend eternity here one day. Until then, the two of you will continue to be reborn until the darkness can walk through our golden gates, his sins not burning him to non-existence." 

As she finished her speech, Yuugi's vision became blinded with the bright light, and then dark again, oblivion taking hold. 

*******************************

Yuugi sighed audibly, shifting his foot that was resting in the other chair. 

"Awe, come on bud. It ain't that bad." The Brooklyn accent of his friend barely carried over the obnoxious music. 

"Easy for you to say." He kicked his other foot at a piece of paper on the dirty wood floor. 

"Hey, I know what you need. The Katsuya Cure All. It works for everything." The blonde turned to the waitress walking past. "Hey, beer and a pizza!" 

"Yeah, yeah," she waved him off, tending to some soon-be-drunks at the next table over. 

"But seriously, Jou, you don't think that you're getting yourself into a lot of trouble?" 

"How do ya mean," he asked, shoving another pretzel in his mouth. 

"I mean, don't you think that Seto's personality is going to clash with your own?" 

"Nah," Jou shrugged. "We'll be okay. He's just a big marsh-mellow at home." 

Yuugi quirked an eyebrow. "Home? As in, you've already moved in with him?" 

The blonde man's face turned a little red, and it wasn't from the lighting. "What about you, man? Why haven't you hooked up with anybody?" Jou asked, deciding to change the subject.

Yuugi shrugged. "No body's struck my fancy." He looked off into the distance indifferently. 

The door to the bar swung open and slammed shut with a hearty bang. Yuugi sighed again, shifted his foot on the wooden chair, and grabbed for his near-empty beer. He barely heard Jou give an inaudible whistle. Curious, he turned his head, now seeing the new occupant of the crowded, smoke filled bar. 

Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous. Sweet and delectable and surely Satan's child. 

Yuugi's mouth was open in a silent 'O'. 

The man that had entered the bar was, by all means, Yuugi's long lost sexier twin. Golden skin, deep bloodied eyes, all bedecked in shimmering black leather. 

Yum. 

"Yug', forget about it. It'll never happen," Jou tried to reason, seeing the dazed look on his best-friend's face. 

The tall, dusky man made his way over towards their table, gazing at the whole of the room in aloof arrogance. Some would say he was biased. 

Hell, he just hated everything. 

His wandering eyes found shimmering amethyst ones, and stopped dead. 

Jou's mouth dropped slack when the tall man walked over, eyes never wavering from Yuugi, and rested a hand on the back of a spare chair. "Can I sit here?" 

Yuugi shivered with the deep voice resonating through his very spine. "So," Yuugi started slowly, swallowing the large lump in his throat. "My name's Yuugi. What's yours?" 

**************************

MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Cruel place to leave it, I know. But you can probably put two and two together, ne? That's all, folks! Hope you liked! Go on and read my other fics now. Go on! Shoo! Shoo! Don't forget to leave a review! 


End file.
